


The War Between A Dragon and A Wolf

by BethBell



Series: Lyanna and Soulmarks [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dragons, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Male Daenerys Targaryen, Pregnancy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicide, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBell/pseuds/BethBell
Summary: Daeron Targaren has one goal and one goal only. To regain his families throne. After birthing dragons from stone he decides to do just that. Lyarra Snow may complicate his plans just a little. Who exactly is she, who is her mother and why are her eyes the exact same shade as his. It shouldn't be possible but it is and he has to know why. He refuses to give the girl up until he has his answer and Robb Stark isn't about to let his sister go without a fight no matter how many wars he has to fight at once.Basically its a fic that makes Dany male and Jon Female. It ups the timeline and has Dany come to westeros in the beginning of the war of the five kings.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Series: Lyanna and Soulmarks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549789
Comments: 184
Kudos: 531





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new idea I had and was wondering if it was worth continuing. 
> 
> My story basically cuts out everything with the Dolthraki and starts Dany going to Astpor in S1  
> Renly is dead when it starts. Robb never was supposed to marry a Frey and Arya is still out in the wilderness. 
> 
> It will have flashbacks to show what happened before Dany came to Westeros.

Daeron:  
“The Tyrells want to meet with you.” Tyrion states flatly.

“I thought the Tyrells called the younger Baratheon king.” He replies and Tyrion shrugs. 

“Renly Baratheon is dead.” States Varys walking into the room quickly. 

“That is good news.” Tyrion speaks happily raising his wine glass. 

“How’d he die?” Daeron asks the spider curiously.

“I get conflicting reports. Though the Tyrells seem to blame Stannis.” Varys states and his brows shoot up. He would not have guessed that. He would have thought the Lannisters would have had a hand in it. 

“Then call the Tyrells to Dragonstone.” He replies with a sigh. He was tired already of politics and the Dornish weren’t even arriving until the next week or so. 

“They will want you to marry their daughter.” Tyrion replies with raised brows. 

“Wasn’t she already married?” He asks confused and Tyrion shrugs. 

“They are most likely claiming her untouched. Everyone knew of Renly’s preferences and since she’s not with child there is really no way to prove either way.” Tyrion states and Varys nods. 

“Why not marry her. You need a wife there are very few eligible daughters from the true prominent families left and the Tyrells wont support you without making their daughter queen.” Tyrion points out and Daeron sighs.

“Marriage is not the only way to secure an alliance.” He replies. 

“Your not in a position of power here. Even Robb Stark has a larger army than you.” Tyrion jabs and he glares in his direction. 

“I am aware of my position but you forget I have dragons.” He replies with a huff. 

“Dragons not yet large enough to ride.” Tyrion bites back and he takes a deep breath closing his eyes. He didn’t expect it to be this hard.

Well he did but he hoped it wouldn’t be. He did not at least expect to be in the middle of a five-king war. How stupid the entire scuffle was. They would be bowing to him before long. Of that he was certain. 

“They will grow quickly enough. Besides they did quite well in Asterpor only a few months old.” He tells his hand with confidence looking out his window watching his children soar in the sky. Rhaell let out a torrent of fire and he smiles. They were just larger than horses now. They would grow large and strong on the island of his ancestors. 

“That’s beside the point. You need a wife. There are no heirs as of now you know. What would we do, what would your dragons do without you?” Cries his hand and he sighs. This argument again. 

“We will speak of the succession after I take the throne.” He tells the room his tone leaving no room for argument. 

“I do have other news that may interest you my king.” The spider states and he turns to him curious. 

“Do you?” He replies waiting. 

“It seems Robb Stark has sent his sister to go treat with Renly Baratheon only Renly is dead and Stannis holds Storms End. If he gets ahold of her he will hold her hostage and Robb Stark will be impossible to get to join our cause.” Vary states with his matter of fact tone and Daeron frowns. 

“I thought the Lannisters had the Stark girls.” He questions. 

“The Lannisters have Sansa Stark. There is no word of where Arya Stark is. I am speaking of his bastard sister. Lyanna Snow.” Varys replies and he is very confused. 

“Robb Stark values his bastard sister that much?” He asks the room and Tyrion snorts. 

“You’d be surprised.” The dwarf laughs out and he glares and him crossing the room and stealing his wine away. The man protests but he just looks at him with a set jaw. 

“Lyanna Snow is third in line for the throne in the north after Theon Greyjoy killed, but didn’t kill the Stark boys. Rickon Stark is alive that is.” Varys states and that truly doesn’t answer his question.

“Alright but there must be more to it.” He states getting tired of speaking of a bastard. 

“There are rumors that the Stark king is closer to his sister than is appropriate.” Varys replies and Tyrion snorts again and he grounds his teeth. 

“What is so funny?” He asks angrily. 

“Robb Stark is in love with his sister.” Tyrion states and Daeron’s head reels. 

“What?” He asks and Varys grimaces. 

“Robb Stark loves his sister as a man loves a woman. I cant say I don’t see the appeal. She is perhaps the most beautiful woman I have laid eyes on and she was only three and ten when I met her. Those purple eyes of her could do in a man. A fiery thing. Running around in breeches with training swords and bows.” Tyrion states. 

“There are rumors he is infatuated with his sister. My little birds whisper of her being in his tent late into the night but there is no proof of it and the girl may very well be unaware of her brother’s obsession. She was accidently shot at with a bow and Robb Stark put a knife in the man’s eye without questioning him. Rumor has it that he gave up Sansa Starks hand to the Frey’s over Lyarra’s.” Varys responds with no emotion.

“He would do anything for his sister. If she was in kingslanding right now he would have traded Jaime for her already. But alas only Sansa is there.” Tyrion states with a shrug. 

“So if Stannis gets ahold of Lyanna Snow the king in the north will bend the knee to Stannis?” He asks with a sigh. He truly is tired of stupidity. To send a weakness so large away from him the man is a fool or overly confident. 

“Perhaps.” Varys states with a shrug. 

“What can we do?” He asks. 

“We divert her ship.” Tyrion states and he shakes his head.

“I will not kidnap her.” He states. 

“Your not kidnaping her your helping her avoid capture.” Tyrion states and Daeron groans and runs his hand down his face. 

“Leave me.” He states and the men funnel out the door. He isn’t sure what he should do. He doesn’t know what to do about any of this. He’s only five and ten he shouldn’t be trying to conquer a nation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have changed this because I got another idea and now this is in my Soulmark series!!!
> 
> So yes. Tyrion does not know that Daeron is marked. Not a Clue and there is a reason and its interesting.... so stay tuned.

Tyrion:

Tyrion considered himself an intelligent man and a wonderful judge of character but when it came to Daeron Targaryen he truly began to doubt himself. The man always had a response for every suggestion he made. He argued everything until the problem was pulled apart and put back together again in a different order. The man apparently walked into a fire and came out with three dragons. He freed an entire population of slaves numbering in the thousands. But, he had a temper and could rage unlike anyone he had ever seen. Sure he did it quietly and never made a sound or a mess but pent up fury was perhaps worse. Tyrion worried about it. He had somewhat hoped that marriage and a good wife could temper this but the man refused to marry. He pushed away the thought of it. Tyrion understood that his king could not have children but still a queen was important to the realm. He would just have to find the right girl he supposed. 

The talks with the Dornish had gone well not that he deserved any of the credit. Oberyn Martell had taken one look at the dragons and bent the knee glee in his eyes and curses against the Lannisters. He hadn’t truly been worried about Dorne. They had been waiting for a reason to kill Tywin Lannister and Daeron gave them the chance. They had pushed Daeron marry Arianne Martell but the king had flatly refused stating he would not marry until he had his crown. Apparently the dornish respected this and said no more on the matter. 

He was however worried about the Tyrells but that wasn’t what was making his hand shake right now. No. He was worried about what would happen when the party closing to the beach got to him and what would happen once Robb Stark found out just where his sister was. Tyrion gulped uncomfortably. He truly shouldn’t speak so often especially after he had a few glasses too much. He watched as the party walked up to him. His eyes bulged as he caught sight of the white Direwolf. The creature had to be the side of a horse now. When he had last seen it, it was the size of a dog. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Still he looked across the group but couldn’t see Lyanna Snow. He frowned worried. If the girl refused to come onto the island it would make this hard. The party stopped before him and he almost laughed as he heard the voice cry out. The voice itself was melodic almost like a song. 

“Oh for the love of, Smaljon get out of the way.” It cried and one of the large men looked at him and the unsullied behind him worriedly before he stepped aside. If Tyrion had thought Lyanna Snow beautiful before it was no match for how she was now. At five and ten the girl looked hyptnising. He could understand Robb Stark now he really could. He lost his words for a moment which never happens and he is going to go with the fact that he had been standing there for so long without water. 

“The Bastard of Winterfell.” He breathes out his voice too high for his preference. 

“The imp of Castely Rock.” Lyanna states dryly stepping forward and smiling at him. 

“I welcome you to dragonstone., the king is waiting to see you.” He tells her and her smile falls slightly before she catches it. 

They walk up the steps and Rhaegal flies close over head and the girl jumps but doesn’t run to hide so he supposes that is something. At least in his book. She’s brave. The king will connect with her on that perhaps. He shakes his head. No, no connecting. He wants his king to marry but not a bastard who’s brother would kill a man for looking at her. No that would be a poor decision and his king doesn’t make poor decisions at least. They walk up to the grand chamber in silence. Lyanna Snow isn’t one of many words and Tyrion doesn’t blame her. She probably didn’t get many chances to talk as a child. The doors to the room open and he watches Lyanna’s face closely as she walks into the room. Her eyes widen when they settle on the king and when his titles are announced she raises a brow. 

“Lyanna Snow, your grace.” The girl speaks her voice ringing across the hall. 

“Welcome to dragonstone.” The king states and the girl looks annoyed. 

“I would say thank you for your hospitality but I’m not quite sure what I am doing here.” She replies with bite to it. He watches and the king’s eyes brighten. Yes, she is brave and Daeron enjoys it. It good for him to not always be feared the way he is. 

“Renly Baratheon is dead, Stannis Baratheon holds Storms End. I thought perhaps you would like to avoid being a hostage.” The king states and Lyanna glares. 

“So you thought I’d rather be your hostage.” She replies to him and the king smiles. 

“You are not my hostage.” He tells her his voice light. 

“Then I’m free to go?” She asks and the king shakes his head standing from the throne and walking down the steps.

“Not yet.” He replies walking forward to step in front of the girl but suddenly he jumps back. The wolf is there between them baring its teeth.

“Ghost settle.” Lyarra commands and the direwolf stops bearing its teeth and curls its body around behind the girl. 

“What is it?” The king asks his voice full of wonder and Lyanna smiles. 

“Ghost, she’s a direwolf.” Lyanna responds and he watches as the king looks at the animal with something in his gaze before turning to the girl giving her another look he can’t make out. 

“Wherever did you get her?” He asks. 

“My father found them for us when they were pups, she’s been with me since a babe. I am a substitute mother I suppose. All the Stark children have one, all of them and me. Ghost is the runt of the litter but she’s the biggest now.” Lyanna tells the king her fingers threading through the wolfs fur. The king looks at her with such understanding that Tyrion starts to worry. This is not the conversation he wanted them to be having when they met. It is going too well. The king is identifying with the girl too much. He opens his mouth to speak but the king beats him to it steeling his face into one of neutrality and narrowing his eyes looking into the girl’s eyes. 

“You must be tired. My unsullied will show you to your rooms.” Daeron tells the girl and she dips her head before following the solders out the doors. 

Tyrion thinks about speaking to the king but the man looks deep in thought. As soon as Lyanna Snow is gone Daeron turns to Varys.

“She has the same eyes as me.” He tells the man and Tyrion looks at him with confusion. 

“They can’t be the same my king. They must just be similar. The Daynes have purple eyes.” He tells him. 

“They are the same. The exact same. A Dayne is her mother?” He asks shortly. 

“No one knows lord Stark never stated who her mother was. Or at least not that I know of.” Varys replies. 

“Find out.” The king orders his voice final. 

Daeron does speak to him for the rest of the night and he only sees him the next morning but the Snow girl is sitting right beside him and he suddenly has a bad feeling about this whole thing. Maybe he should have let the girl go to Stannis. The king laughs and he freezes. He has heard the king laugh three times including this one. This is not good. He looks to Varys and the man is looking closely at the pair as if trying to figure a sum. Varys may wonder but Tyrion just worries.


	3. Chapter 3

Daeron:  
Lyanna Snow was, well she was interesting. At first glance there was nothing too special about her but then when you looked really looked you could see how beautiful she was and was she beautiful. She was stunning. He had never had such a welling of longing looking at a woman before. And when her wolf stepped out his breath had caught. A white wolf. Pain erupted inside him but he didn’t let it show. He remembered his brother. The smell of wine on his breath. He remembered the pain rippling through him. He pushed it out of his mind and instead focused on the girl before him. He looked into her eyes and something didn’t make sense. Those eyes. They were Visery’s eyes. His eyes. The eyes of his mother and father. How could a bastard from the north have his eyes. His heart started to thud quickly and he rushed into getting her to leave. He turned to his advisors. 

“She has the same eyes as me.” He told them and the looked at him with disbelief. They thought him crazy but he knew those eyes. He knew them. He was not wrong. Just to prove it. He barely heard what his advisors were saying but he heard Dayne. 

“They are the same. The exact same. A Dayne is her mother?” He asked them and they couldn’t give him a true answer. He frowned at them and huffed he needed to know. This was not something he expected and as with all things he needed the answer. He once again found him wishing for Ser Barristan. 

“Find out.” He ordered Varys. He needed to know and he needed to know now. 

He thundered through the hall and into his rooms. He tore at his doublet and pulled it from his body. He looked down at the burned skin of his arm, black and ugly. A white tail peeked out from the burn and he sighed his fingertips brushing across it. He could barely remember what the mark looked at, at this point. It had been four years since he set eyes upon it and only for a moment. All he remembered were red eyes and he gathered it was some sort of wolf or fox or something of the kind and that it was white. That’s all he knew. He sighed and let his arm drop. He needed to think He pulled on another tunic and thundered out the castle reaching for his dragons with his mind. Rhaell flew down to him immediately and he found solstice in her nuzzling of him. Soon they would be large enough to ride. Soon he would bring the kingdoms fire and blood and they would bow before him. They would bow or they would die. It was that simple, Lyanna Snow included he thought viciously. Still somewhere in the back of his mind he protested. But he ignored it. He could not afford to be weak. He could not afford to spare one who would not bow. He would not underestimate his enemies again. Not after Mereen. 

Lyanna:

Dragonstone wasn’t horrible at least she thought walking through the halls. An unsullied or at least that’s what she had been told he was when she asked had come to her door and stated that she was called to break her fast with the king. It could be worse, he could not feed her. She could be burned to a crisp by now. Daeron was not what she expected when she had been told she was being brought to the island. He was too calm too well, sane. What else would she expect from a dragon king. She had expected mistreatment at the very least but the room she had been given was the largest and most fine she had ever seen let alone been allowed to stay in. Handmaidens had been sent to her; a bath had been drawn last night. She honestly didn’t know what to think. For a moment when she met the king, she saw something in his eyes. Loneliness perhaps, longing? She wasn’t sure. Robb had sometimes looked like that after he talked to the lords. But his gaze was always tired as well. She missed her brother terribly. She wondered what he was doing and hoped he didn’t become too angry when he found where she was. He was probably going to be furious at her for convincing him to let her go in the first place. But really there was no one else. Its not like he could send his mother when she tried to let Jaime Lannister go it was really a godsend Ghost had caught the man. She remembered Robbs horrified face and the betrayal he had felt, the way he had clung to her and how he had needed her to hold him as he fell asleep. She thought of Robb and how he, no. She would not think about that. She wouldn’t allow herself. She loved her brother and he was a hurt man. She would not disrespect him by thinking of it. She walked behind the unsullied in silence trying not to think of anything instead staring at the hem of her dress. Doors opened in front of her and she walked in. The kings eyes rose to her as soon as she stepped in and she was surprised to find them friendly. His face however was stoic. She looked at the finery he woke and then down at herself. Her dress was the finest she had brought with her. It was black with winter roses at the waist she had painstakingly stitched herself. It had taken her the better of a month to finish it and she had been quite proud at the time. Compared with the finery the king wore and that was about the castle it was horribly inadequate. 

“Your grace.” She stated curtsying bowing her head. 

“Princess.” The king stated his voice light.

“I’m no princess your grace.” She told him her head flying up. 

“Hmmm.” The king stated but did not reply to her statement only continued with his own. “Come sit princess, my advisors are running late this morning it seems.” He told her setting his hand on the table near his right. It was a gesture she understood Robb often did it when he wanted her to sit somewhere specific so she did as he bid. As soon as she was seated a servant brought forth a pitcher of wine and she shook her head. 

“Water please.” She asked softly and when she looked back at the king he was looking at her curiously. 

“I don’t really enjoy wine or ale.” She told him quietly and the man quirked his lip. 

“Neither do I.” He replied boldly. Everything the king seemed to say was said boldly and loudly with such authority she felt even Robb would bend under it. 

“I hope you were able to rest well.” He asked her and she nodded. 

“Yes your grace.” She replied. 

“The room is to your liking then. If not, I can have you moved. There are bigger ones in the family wing.” He tells her and her eyes widen. 

“It’s the most beautiful room I have ever had the fortune of sleeping in.” She tells him and the king cocks his head. It’s an interesting gesture for a man of such stature and she almost laughs because she would expect it of little Rickon. 

“I’ll have a room made up for you in the family wing.” He tells her beckoning to some servant behind him and speaking in a language she doesn’t understand. She looks at him confused she had just said that it suited her well. 

“Don’t go to the trouble your grace…” She starts but he holds a hand up to silence her and turns back to speaking to the servant. She gulps. What possible reason could he have for moving her to the family wing? She assumed his rooms were there. Why would he want her closer? A small sliver of fear shuddered through her and she was somewhat frightened. He stops speaking to the servant and looks at her. He doesn’t say anything and she doesn’t know what to do so she looks to the food and wonders if she should eat. His plate has food but he doesn’t look to be eating so she doesn’t know what to do. After a few moments the king speaks. 

“Eat.” He commands her and she doesn’t have to be told twice. She reaches out for a piece of fruit that looked odd but she loves fruit when they can get it in the north so why not try it. Her eyes close as she eats it and she hears the door open at that same time. She opens her eyes and the king is watching her with amusement in his gaze. 

“Good?” He asks and she nods the king snorts out a laugh and she smiles. He grabs the plate of the yellow fruit and places it in front of her. 

“Its yours.” He tells her and her eyes widen and she moves to protest but the king keeps speaking. “Its called a mango, from Essos.” He tells her and she listens. Another voice joins the conversation.

“Good morn my king.” It states and she looks seeing Tyrion teetering forward to sit on the other side of the king. The kings face stills and becomes serious then and she feels disappointment. She had actually been enjoying the kings company. She stays quiet for the rest of the fast and listens to them speak of the Tyrells. Apparently, they were coming and she didn’t know how to feel about that. She supposed she had been set to meet them in Renly’s camp anyhow so it was not a big deal but it meant another lost ally for Robb.


	4. Chapter 4

Daeron:  
He looked out the window of his solar. He could see the northern princess out on the steps staring in the direction of his sons. The white wolf ever so silent at her heals. His sons were flying close to the castle today. Their forms arching in the wind. They were growing well. They had been on Dragonstone for three moons now and he believed they might have grown a good amount. The girl had been there for the better of the week and he was no less curious about her. Her eyes. Every time he looked at her eyes he wanted to shout. How does she have them? It ate at him. He broke his fast with her every morn and feasted with her every night. It did nothing to abate his curiosity if anything it made it worse. The girl was so easy to talk to and although she was weary of him she did not fear him. At least she did not show it. He was tired of listening to Tyrion and Varys talk. They were coaching him on the Tyrells again and he couldn’t care less at the moment. At the moment he was captivated by how Lyanna Snow’s hair moved in the wind. He turned to his hand. 

“I’ll be back.” He told them quietly and they looked at him with sighs on their lips. He couldn’t blame them. He had been distracted lately. He walked down the steps his eyes focusing on the girl before him. He reached her and found himself faced with her wolf. The girl had yet to notice him it seemed but the wolf sniffed him curiously and he felt his heart race. Not even his children could save him if the animal would attack. The wolf just sniffed him however and looked at him with those big red eyes and moved to the side allowing him past. He moved forward and stood beside the girl. She turned to him eyes wide. 

“I’m sorry your grace. I didn’t notice you were headed here.” She stated and moved to leave. She was too polite. Too soft, too kind. He didn’t know how the world hadn’t ate her up already. He had a sudden urge to keep it from tearing her apart. To protect the girl. Perhaps that was why he couldn’t/wouldn’t even discuss the girl leaving with Tyrion. 

“They are beautiful, aren’t they?” He asked her looking at Rhaell.

“Yes, your grace. Beautiful and deadly I suppose.” She stated back at him with something akin to weariness in her voice. 

“They are my children no matter how deadly they become and how many people fear them they will always be my children.” He tells her softly and she looks at him.

“People think Ghost a monster, but I love him. I could never stop loving him.” She tells him and he smiles back at her. Its not the same not really but its similar and she’s trying to understand him. 

“They are all that is left of my house. We are the last Targaryen’s.” He sighs unhappily. 

“Your not.” She states back at him turning to meet him face on. He wonders, he wonders if she will tell him will he finally know what is with her eyes?

“I haven’t heard of any other Targaryen’s running around.” He tells her and she blushes. 

“My uncle told me about the Maester up at castle black. Said he was the most intelligent man he had ever met. The kindest too. His name is Aemon, brother of Aegon the unlikely. Elder brother he wanted his brother to rule because he thought he would do better than he but didn’t want to be used against him so he took the black. He’s old now but he’s your family I’d think.” She tells him and his heart thunders. He’s not alone. He’s not alone his mind screams. Another member of his family. Another one to understand to tell him how to care for his children.

“I… will you wait here? I’ll take you to meet the dragons but I have to do something first.” He tells her hurriedly and she smiles and nods. He walks away from her runs more like it. He runs to his solar and thunders into the room. The two men are still there and they give him incurious looks. 

“A hundred unsullied will go to Castle black they will bring me a maester Aemon. Understood. Write a letter to the man in charge there. My men will bring this man to me. Send as many unsullied as you think they will need.” He tells his hand who looks at him curiously but doesn’t move. 

“Do it!” He cries to the room. He has never wanted anything this badly. He wants his family what is left of it. It’s all the family he will ever have. 

“I don’t understand.” Tyrion starts and he cuts him off. 

“He is my great uncle. My family I will have him here with me.” He states and leaves nothing for discussion. He moves from the room the door slamming behind him.

He walks back to where he left Lyanna and his heart is joyful. What a kindness she has done for him. Whatever could he do to repay her he wonders. Reunite her with her family he supposes but he’s not going to let her go. Not until he knows the reason, they share the same eyes. Not until he knows who she really is. Not until the king in the north bends the knee. He wants to do something for her though. Maybe he looks at her. She doesn’t wear anything very well in tune with her status or he supposes she perhaps thinks she has little status. Not to him though. She’s a princess in his eyes and not because she is perhaps the most stunning creature, he’s laid eyes on no, because she is wonderful in every way. Her laugh is incredible, her voice melodic. Her deposition so good, just good. He needs to stop thinking of her he really does. He will dress her like the princess she is. That is something he can do. 

“Thank you.” He whispers to her standing beside her and she smiles sadly at him. 

He offers her his hand and she hesitates before placing hers in his. It’s the first time he has touched her and he feels tingles where their skin touches. Its odd and confusing he wasn’t expecting it but his fingers curl around hers and he leads her up the cliffs pulling Lyanna closer until she’s hanging on his arm. He tells himself its because he worries what his children will do to her if he is not close but inside, he knows its because he wants her near him and its an odd feeling. He’s never wanted to be close to anyone before. It’s confusing so he pushes it away. He steps onto the top of the cliff and his children come down to him immediately. He looks to Lyanna as Rhaell nuzzles her snout into him. Her eyes are wide and fear is present but mostly they just look soft. Like she is looking at a child. He lets her arm fall from his and pulls Rhaell to him her snout bumping into him. In the corner of his eye he sees Rhaegal lunge forward and he cries out terrified ready to jump in front of Lyanna. But his son doesn’t attack. He just stares at the princess. His eyes looking much to intelligent and much to knowing for as young as he is. The dragon moves its head closer and bumps Lyanna’s stomach. He gasps and watches as she reaches out a trembling hand to the dragon and her fingers brush across his scales. Rhaegal pulls away suddenly and shoots into the sky. Lyanna turns to him and shock is still running through him. His children have never acted like that before. His child has never touched another but him. He doesn’t know what to think. 

“What did I do?” She asks and he doesn’t know. He really doesn’t his entire being is confused as she is and he wonders deep inside him once again. The northern beauty who shares his eyes. Who his dragons respond to.

“That was Rhaegal.” He tells her. 

“The green one?” She asks and he nods. 

“He is named for my brother and is my most even tempered son.” He tells her and she raises a brow. 

“What are the others names?” She asks him and he smiles. 

“This is Rhaell, named for my mother and Viserion named for my other brother.” He tells her and she stares at Rhaell and moves closer to him. He doesn’t know if he should tell her to back off. Rhaell is the wildest of his children. But his child doesn’t even respond to Lyanna’s presence just takes off into the air. 

“Come.” He tells her holding out his hand once again. She takes it this time without hesitation and he helps her down the cliffs. 

“You’ll dine with me tonight.” He tells her and she nods. 

“Without Tyrion’s drunken humor I promise.” He laughs out and she flushes. He knew she found his hands comments unseemly. She truly was too good for her own good.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyanna:  
Seeing the dragons had been something unlike anything she had done before. When the dragon had come her way she had thought she was done for but it hadn’t hurt her it almost seemed like it was saying hello to her. The king had ordered her to dine with him once again tonight and she was running out of things to wear if she was honest and so she slipped on her white dress once again and hoped it was good enough for whatever he had conducted. A knock came on her door and she opened it expecting one of the black armor-clad men to be waiting for her but it wasn’t. It was the king himself and she didn’t know what to say. 

“Your grace.” She curtsied to him and he made a face. 

“Come.” He orders her and she does so her fingers clinging to his. He walks to a room and opens the door. It’s a solar, his solar she supposes and she freezes. What is he thinking taking her to his rooms? Something inside her reared its head in fear. He seats her at a table in the room and says something in another language she doesn’t understand before sitting himself. Food is brought to the table and she relaxes slightly. He really did mean to have dinner with her. He motions for her to eat setting a plate of that yellow fruit she loves in front of her. She blushes and he chuckles. It’s a wonderful sound and she gets the feeling it doesn’t happen very often. She eats slowly and the king just watches her not touching his own food. It makes her feel uneasy and she doesn’t know what to say. 

“Is it good?” He asks her and she nods.

“Yes your grace.” He makes a face again at her words and speaks. 

“You can call me Daeron you know.” He tells her and she blanches. 

“I cannot you are a king.” 

“Your brother in the north calls himself king are you telling me you call him your grace as well.” Her eyes widen. 

“No of course not.” She tells him. 

“Then why not call me by my name?” He asks her. 

“Its different. Robb is my brother and if I called him your grace.” Her fingers twitch and the king’s eyes zone in on them but she stops speaking. 

“He what?” The king asks and she shudders at his tone. 

“He would be angry.” She tells him looking at him. 

“Angry how?” The king asks and she doesn’t know what to say. How can she explain Robb to him. 

“Just angry.” She tells him. And he narrows his eyes. 

“Tell me about your brother. I hear the Frey’s wanted you and he gave them Sansa Stark instead. Why?” He asked and she now understood why he wanted to meet with her he wanted to know about her brother. She would not betray Robb but there was no harm in what he was asking. 

“I couldn’t marry a Frey.” She tells him and the king frowns. 

“Why?” He asks and she flushes. She wonders if she should tell him. It’s a private thing a mark. 

“I’m marked.” She tells him and his brows shoot up.

“That is the only reason?” He asks her and she looks down at her hands. 

“Robb has always been protective. Overly much so. He, well he needs me around.” She tells the king and the man snorts. She doesn’t know what to make of that. 

“Brothers should be protective of their sisters but I’ve heard stories of what Robb Stark has done in your name. That is not the move of a brother.” He tells her and she gulps she doesn’t know what to say. 

She starts hyperventilating as memories come to her. Her hands shake and the room spins. She reaches out and her hand clutches the table. She feels ill. The king is next to her. Or she thinks he is because she feels the tingling of his hands on her arms. Then they move to cup her cheeks and it’s an odd gesture and she feels uncomfortable all over for another reason. Her hand reaches out and she thinks she’s grabbed onto the kings doublet and she knows it’s a really horrible idea but it grounds her somewhat. Still her body trembles and darkness hits her vision. The last thing she can remembered is the feel of the kings arms wrapping around her catching her before she could fall. 

She wakes to sunlight through the windows and Ghosts nose pressed wet against her cheek. She sits up and places her face in her hands when she remembers. How embarrassing. How foolish of her for getting so worked up. She sighs and stands there is nothing she can do about it now. Something lays on the table in the room and she walks to it. She gasps when she sees what it is. A folded pile of dresses far too fine for the likes of her and a jewelry case. Hand shaking she opens the case. It’s a circlet. A beautiful thing of black and red stones. It has to be a Targaryen heirloom and she cant possibly accept it. Part of her is terrified as to why the king would gift her something of such magnitude. The king himself was starting to make her worry. He was not, he just didn’t seem to act like she thought he would or should. She lifts up the paper and reads and almost smiles.

“You will accept this, I will not allow you to give it back. You will accept it and you will wear it. Every princess should have a crown.”

She sighs and brushes through her hair before settling the circlet around her head. Its odd seeing it there but inside she loves it. It would be rude and ill-advised to not do as he bid anyways. So she left the piece there and dressed in one of her dresses from home. 

Daeron:  
“The Tyrells will be here any day now.” Tyrion states and he nods back. 

“What are you going to say to them?” Tyrion asks and he ignores him. 

“What did you find out about Lyanna’s mother?” He asks turning to Varys. He doesn’t want to talk about the damned Tyrells. 

“Nothing. All that is known is that Lord Stark went down to Dorne and came back with his sisters body and Lyanna Snow. He stopped only at Starfall, where not a day later Ashara Dayne threw herself from the ramparts into the ocean.” Lord Varys states and he frowns.   
“So Lyanna is Ashara Daynes child then.” He states and Varys grimices. 

“The Daynes state Ashara’s child was stillborn.” Varys states and Daeron throws his hands up. 

“Who’s child is she then? Another Daynes? Were there other Dayne women? Who else was at Starfall? How did a northerner father a child in Dorne?” He yells to the room and Tyrion’s eyes widen. He sets his wine down and that’s how he knows tyrion has something serious to say. 

“Perhaps he never did.” Tyrion whispers. 

“The dates never did really match up. Even if Ashara Dayne had a tryst with Brandon Stark in the black cells , which I would have heard about mind you.” Varys states with no emotion. 

“I don’t understand.” Daeron replies annoyed. 

“The child can’t be Ned Starks.” Tyrion replies and Dearon’s head whirls. Who’s is she then. Lord Stark came back with two things Lyanna Stark’s body and Lyanna Snow. Lyanna Stark. Lyanna Stark who his brother “stole” if he believes the stories which he refuses to. Not even Viserys would have done such a foolish thing. Lyanna Snow with his eyes and who his dragons react to. Lyanna Snow who is not Lord Starks Daughter. 

“Leave me, speak nothing of this.” He tells the men and they nod. 

If he had thought he wasn’t letting the girl go before, now there was no possibility. He would not send her back to Robb Stark not even if he asked. She belonged with him. With her family. It didn’t matter if she was a bastard. He could legitimize her. She could continue the Targaryen line. His heart started to beat fast. Everything he wanted wrapped up into one person. Tyrion would be ecstatic he has his heir. She belonged somewhere she was safe. And he did not trust that she was safe with Robb Stark not after three nights ago. No, he would not let her go. There was no possibility and his finality started to scare him. He would fight the wolf king if he had too. His dragons were almost old enough to ride. He thought back to the girl. How white she had been. She hadn’t even responded to him and he had been so worried for her. She was avoiding him now. Keeping to her rooms. He had gotten a glimpse of her yesterday. She was wearing his gift. He walks to her rooms and takes her hand when she opens the door he ignores her flush or her unwillingness to be around him. At the moment he didn’t care. He needed to be around her. He wanted her and so he would have her with him. 

“Walk with me.” He orders and the girl does. He thinks about telling her. He looks into her eyes and he knows she should but he can’t. She wont believe him. He needs proof. He can get that. Maybe it was selfish too. He didn’t want her to know. He’d rather have her in the dark. He looks at her now and wonders why. It doesn’t take him long to figure it out. He wants her. He truly wants her and he doesn’t know if its his dragon blood coming out or what. She’s his niece but in his family that was nothing. Nothing. He would have her in his bed in a moment if she would agree to it. They walk in silence. Neither one of them speak. After awhile Lyanna leans into him. Lyanna. He would have to give her a new name. A Targaryen name. One fit for a princess of a timeless dynasty. He looks at her. Those red lips of hers calling to him. She has a mate he reminds himself. He has a mate he reminds himself but it makes him want her no less. The nagging starts at the back of his mind and he tries to push it away. Is she his mate, how could she not be? No he couldn’t think that way. He didn’t have the ability for her to be his mate. He needed her to continue the Targaryen line. He needed her to give him an heir. He had already started to think of suitors no matter how he loathed it.He walks her back to her rooms and stops her before she enters. He’s bold he knows it but he’s a dragon its required of him He pulls her closer and she squeaks. For a moment he thinks of latching his lips to hers. To damning everything and taking her right there. He could he was sure he could but he wouldn’t, he couldn’t. He presses a kiss to her forehead instead. 

“You are safe here you know?” He tells her and the girl doesn’t speak just nods with wide eyes. 

“The Tyrells will come to meet with me soon. I want you there when I do, understand?” He asks her and she nods again. 

“Good.” He states pressing another kiss to her cheek. He smiles as he feels the girl shiver. He would have her. He thought to himself he would but then he would never be able to give her up and his house needed heirs. He put his face in his hands when her door closes and sighs. What to do, what should he do? What could he do? One thing for sure he wouldn’t marry the Tyrell girl and he wouldn’t give his niece up.


	6. Chapter 6

Daeron:  
Perhaps marriage was a good idea. He thought to himself as he watched the girl with Rhaegal. She would be his son’s rider he was sure of it. If he married perhaps it would put to rest the desperate longing he felt towards the girl. Lust. It was something he was familiar with. Just not on this scale. He had spent nights in the company of women. He had never cared. He had a woman in his bed in Mereen for near a year. He had felt nothing for the girl. Simply she had been good in bed. He never felt anything for anyone. Only his children. He had figured his matched would be the same a bed partner. But as he looked at the black-haired girl he wondered. If she became his bed partner would he feel something for her. Would he be able to let her go if she was truly his marked? He shook his head. He would not marry. It was not necessary. Her however, he would have to find a good match. A match worthy of a Targaryen princess. He thought of the Dragonstone lords. They were fairly loyal and at least had some of the same blood. More likely to produce a dragon riding heir he supposed. The Velyrons had a son not too old. Only two and seven. His niece was only his age but there had been much larger differences in ages. Perhaps he should choose someone younger for her. For her comfort at least. It would be more likely for her to produce an heir if she liked her husband. The Tyrells had three sons. The Tully’s had a son but he loathed the fish. The vale and the north had reasons to rebel at least the riverlands were traitors to their core. There was a young vale lord. But he was unlikely to produce a child according to Varys. The dornish had been loyal and they had two sons who were not much older. They were apparently somewhat attractive. He would send for them. He had to tell Oberyn. There was no one else worthy of his princess. He would have to search. He went searching for the Dornish prince. This would not be an easy conversation. He found him in his rooms. He was scantly clad and Daeron ignored the women in the bed only motioned for them to leave. 

“What is this about that you must deprive me of my lovely companions?” The prince stated and he rolled his eyes. 

“I have political matters to discuss.” He tells the prince and the man is all ears. 

“Alright. I am not necessarily the one to provide advice but I will do what I can I suppose.” The man states and Dareon sits across from him. 

“I don’t need advice I need your cooperation.” He tells the man and Oberyn arches a brow. 

“Oh?” The man asks and Daeron continues. 

“I need you to send for your nephews to come to Dragonstone.” He tells the man and his eyes narrow. 

“Why would that be?” He asks and Daeron decides to be honest even if the man wont like it. 

“I cannot have children. But I need an heir.” He tells the dornish man. 

“And you want my nephews to father this child?” The prince asks setting his elbows on his knees. 

“Perhaps. I have yet decided. I will of course need to meet them before I decide such a thing.” He tells the prince 

“And who would the woman be or is that of no matter to you?” Oberyn asks. 

“My niece will continue the Targaryen line.” He tells the man and watches his eyes widen and his brows shoot up. 

“Viserys fathered a child?” He asks shocked and Dareon shakes his head. 

“No, Rhaegar.” He tells the man and Oberyn frowns. 

“Rhaeneys died in the sack.” He tells him with gritted teeth and he nods sadly. 

“Yes she did. I am talking about my other niece.” He tells him and the man glares. 

“Lyanna Stark birthed a child, a female child.” He tells him and the man roars jumping to his feet in anger. 

“That bastard he humiliated my sister and now the wolf whores child lives while Rhaeneys had to die!” The man shouts throwing his fist into the wall. “Dorne will not accept this.” He tells Daeron and Daeron frowns. 

“They will because they have no choice. My dragons are only enough to ride. I rode one this morning. They are ready for battle. My niece is the only living Targaryen who can give me a child. I have no other choice. I am offering Dorne to be the first I consider for her husband.” He tells Oberyn and the man takes a deep breath. 

“So you appease us by making dornish blood on the throne once again.” Oberyn states looking at him. 

“No. I have not decided. I am letting your nephews have the first chance to impress me. The picking of my heir’s father is quite important to me. I will not take it lightly. They may not satisfy my requirements.” He tells the dornish man and the man smiles at him. 

“I am sure they will satisfy your needs.” Daeron huffs back at the man and stands. 

“Send for them. I will send for others after I have met them.” He tells the man with force. The man nods and gives him a flowery bow. 

Lyanna:  
She didn’t know what to think. She felt Daeron’s eyes on her. He had been watching her intently the past week or so. She didn’t understand why. He was attentive and kind. In a way she hadn’t been treated before. He took care of her or saw that others did and she wondered if perhaps he cared for her. His eyes bit into her when she caught them. His gaze made her shudder. It did things to her. She wanted to reach out and touch him. Something about him made her want to be next to him at all times. He was such a curious man. So serious and almost cold. But sometimes he laughed and smiled and joked with her and her heart melts.

She walks to the dining hall. She doesn’t expect anyone to be there. She’s an early riser. But there Daeron is in all his Targaryen finery. His head whips up when he sees her and a small smile graces his face. Shes done that she thinks. It’s a feat to make the dragon king smile. 

“Daeron.” She breathes out and he arches a brow at her as she sits. He puts a plate of some new fruit in front of her and she smiles at him. She eats slowly, she can feel the dragon kings eyes on her and she doesn’t know what to say. What should she do. She wonders why he is always looking at her. She looks back at him catching his eyes with hers. 

“Did you rest well your grace?” She asks and the king nods at her. He is silent for several moments before he leans forward and brushes her hair from her face. She looks at him with wide eyes. 

“What do you think of Marriage Lyanna?” He asks her and she stills. Why would he ask that?”

“I haven’t thought much on it. My father was happy in his. My brother loathes the idea.” She tells him and the dragon king frowns. 

“What do you think of it. Would you enjoy marriage?” He asks and she blanches. She wants to be honest. 

“I won’t marry, not unless I find my match.” She tells him and he doesn’t change his expression. 

“And if you don’t find your match. It is your duty to produce children for your house.” He tells her and she frowns. She has no such duty. 

“It is my brothers duty to do so I have no such obligation.” She tells him sharply and Daeron narrows his eyes at her tone. 

“But if it was.” He asks her and she doesn’t know. 

“I don’t know your grace. I could not betray my match but I could not let my house down.” She tells him and that seems to appease him because he nods his head at her. 

Suddenly she feels uneasy. What is going on here? Is he asking her from duty because he values her opinion? Or is it something else. He cannot force her to marry. He is not her kin.


	7. Chapter 7

Margaery:  
She wasn’t scared per say but she was intimidated. Her grandmother was dead set on her marrying this king now and gods if she didn’t want to be queen but how could she control a man with dragons? Her grandmother was convinced he was like any other man but something told Margaery that wasn’t so. She looked down the hall to the throne when they entered the hall. She about gasped when she saw the man sitting there. He was truly beautiful. His beauty could perhaps only be rivaled by the girl he motioned to him as they entered. Her hair was black as night but her eyes pale violet. A circlet sat upon her head the colors stark against her black hair. Targaryen colors. She was something to the king. What she wasn’t sure but that circlet on her head that was a claim if she had ever seen one. The king motioned her until she was standing at his side. They made a pretty picture and she was instantly worried. If he was already married this would be hard. There was no mistaking this man would win the war. She took one look at his dragons and knew it. She would never be queen then. Tyrion Lannister stated the kings titles and she smiled at the king going to a deep curtsy. 

“Welcome to Dragonstone. My lord, ladies.” The king stated. His voice echoed around the room with authority and it was hard to believe this man was just six and ten. 

“We are pleased to be here, and to see a Targaryen back on dragonstone.” Her grandmother stated and the king quirked a smile. 

“What can I do for you?” The man asked and her grandmother eyed her father. 

“Oh yes, we weve come to swear fealty to you your grace.” Her father stuttered out. 

“Oh? I thought you called Renly Baratheon King.” The Targaryen stated standing and looking at the girl beside him throwing a wink her way. 

“That was a mistake. Your grace.” Her father stuttered out and Margaery almost rolled her eyes at her father. 

“Yes it was. But I am glad you have noticed your error.” The king replied to them.

“Although I assume that you want something in return.” The king states and Margaery smiles pleasingly at him but the king doesn’t react. 

“You are unmarried. Margaery is in need of a husband.” Her grandmother states.

“Wasn’t she already married?” The king asks. 

“Renly was unable to consummate our marriage.” She replies trying to make her voice pleasing. 

“Hmm Well I will not be marrying.” The king states and she’s confused every king marries. Was he like Renly?

“Oh and why not?” Her grandmother bites out. 

“I cannot have children. It is up to another to continue my house.” He states.

“Then Margaery can marry him.” Her father states.

“That will not work.” The king tells them turning and walking back to the throne. He turns as he sits back down on the seat. 

“Does this change your fealty? Is your daughter being queen more important to the true heir to the throne?” The king asks and she watches her father twitch. 

“Of course, not your grace.” Willas speaks for the first time beside Loras. 

“How do I know you wont just run off to Robb Stark or the Lannister bastard who would make your daughter queen?” He asks. 

“Robb Stark is no king. He will lose against the Lannisters and the north will be lost.” Her grandmother grounds out. 

“Robb Stark is king in the north.” A melodic voice rings out. It’s the girl beside the king. Margaery looks at her again and she truly is a sight to behold. The kings arm reaches out to the girl and catches her as she starts to move forward. The girl looks to the king who looks at her softly and shakes his head. 

“And who are you?” Grandmother asks the girl. It is not the girl who answers rather the king. 

“Lyanna Snow.” He tells them and her grandmother arches her brow. 

“However did you manage to get ahold of Robb Starks favorite sister?” She asks the king. 

“I figured she would be better off here than with the traitor who burns his enemies alive.” The king tells them and the girl flinches. 

“Well it is surprising Robb Stark let her out of his bed long enough for her to end up here.” Her grandmother bites out and the girl pales her eyes widening her red lips parting. The king on the other hand reddens. His entire body going rigid. 

“You must be tired. Ill have my guards show you to your rooms.” The king states standing and speaking in another language she doesn’t understand. The guards take them from the room but before she leaves she looks back right when she gets to the door and the king has the northern bastard in his arms and seems to be soothing her. They all walk through the halls in silence but as soon as they get to the room her grandmother looks at her father annoyed. 

“I want to know why Robb Starks sister is here.” Her grandmother grounds out and Margaery opens her mouth. 

“She’s important to the king I think. He was embracing her in the throne room when we left.” She tells the room and they turn to her wide eyed. 

“A bastard.” Her father stutters out working himself up. 

“Yes I had heard a young girl was staying in the family wing.” Willas states and all turn to him. 

“I had thought it an Essosi whore or some such that could be worked around. It seems it is Lyanna Snow.” Her brother states roughly. 

“What… what does that mean?” Her father asks. 

“It means. Lyanna Snow isn’t only gracing her brothers bed but the dragon kings as well.” Her grandmother grounds out frustrated and Margaery understands why. While Lyanna Snow is a bastard she is one that comes with two kingdoms if it can be worked around and she is much more beautiful than Margaery. Much more so. Her beauty is more akin to the kings. They looked a striking pair. She sighs and sits on the table. She doesn’t know what to do. She will try to gain the favor of this king. But she doesn’t believe she can. What will her grandmother do if she fails?

Lyanna:  
The kings arms wrap around her and she feels like crying. The king sushes her and she doesn’t know what to do. Why is he so king to her? Why cant he leave her be? Why must he hold her like this, like Robb. He’s started to remind her of her brother. The king pulls away and she looks up at him. 

“Is that truly what people think of me? That I grace my brothers bed?” She asks and the king winces. 

“They do!” She cries her mind whirling. 

“Yes. Most everyone’s spies seem to think you are laying with Robb Stark.” He tells her and she screams internally. She wants to curse her brother. Why, why does Robb have to cling to her like a lover. 

“I’m not though.” She tells the king and he doesn’t have any emotion to what she says nor does he say anything back. 

“I haven’t. I would never!” She cries stepping forward and clutching his doublet. The king reaches out and pulls her hair behind her ear. 

“Alright.” He states and she doesn’t know what to do. Why doesn’t he believe her?

“I’m telling the truth. Its not like that, not for me. I love Robb. I do but he’s my brother and he, he’s just stressed he doesn’t understand what he’s doing.” She tells the king who then frowns. 

“What does he do?” He asks and she shudders moving away. 

“Nothing.” She tells the king and he glares at her. 

“Tell me. Tell me what Robb Stark has done to you.” The king orders and she shakes her head. The man steps up to her his fingers burning through the sleeves of her dress. 

“Tell me.” He orders and she flinches. 

“Please don’t.” She asks but the king doesn’t let her go. 

“He’s just, he’s always been close been protective. But he just, something has changed in him and when Theon attacked Winterfell and we thought the boys were dead something snapped in him.” She states not able to look into the dragon king’s eyes. 

“What happened?” The king asks and she doesn’t know how to even explain. 

“Robb needs me to fall asleep. I hold him. It helps him sleep. He’s so young and how is he supposed to lead men. He’s tired. The fighting isn’t good for him.” She cries and the king just looks. She deflates the king wont let this go and she doesn’t know why. Why does it matter to the dragon king what happens to her?

“After he got the news we had to give him milk of the poppy for near a week. I was there when he woke. He kept stating that we were the only ones left and that he loved me. That I would be his queen and I could give him more Starks.” She shakes slightly she doesn’t want to talk about this she doesn’t want to tell him how angry Robb had gotten when she had refused how he had torn at her and how invasive his lips had felt on hers. She doesn’t know what she would have done if Catelyn Stark hadn’t walked in. She doesn’t know what she would have done if Catelyn Stark hadn’t helped her sneak to leave with the men going to meet with Renly. 

“He hurt you.” The king states with a set jaw and she shakes her head. 

“Not really. Not badly.” She tells him. 

“Your lying.” The dragon king tells her and she knows she truly is. 

“I just it doesn’t matter. I’m fine.” She tells him and the king stares at her before sighing. 

“You wont tell me then I’ll have to assume the worst.” The dragon king tells her and she looks at him confused. 

“That he raped you.” The man states with little emotion and she freezes. 

“No. I mean he couldn’t his mother walked in.” She told the king and the set of his shoulders seemed to relax. 

“Your not going back to Robb Stark.” He tells her and she doesn’t know what to say. 

“I have to. He’s my family, he’s my king.” She cries and the king looks at her with heated eyes. 

“I am your king now.” He tells her and she shivers shocked as the dragon king storms from the room. 

Daeron:  
He had to leave the room. He had thought perhaps something of the kind had happened to the girl. Hearing about it however was another thing. It made his hands shake and his blood run hot. He doesn’t know why. He cares for the girl that is sure on some level at least. He wants to bed her. More than anything, more than he’s wanted anyone in his life but that’s it. If Robb Stark had hurt her it would have impaired his ability to have an heir and he needed an heir. He had to keep her safe in order for her to give him what he needed. She was a Targaryen princess she should be treated as such. That was all his shaking was. He was worried about his throne’s future. His hands stopped their shaking as the words repeated in his head over and over. He only wanted his heir. Nothing was more important. Even if she was his match, he would find her a man and keep her close. He didn’t care he could have her and have his heir as well. It was a good idea. One Tyrion would have come up with and he congratulated himself for it but the thought made him feel sick. He ambled up the hill and to Rhaell. He looked at his dragon and to her back. He would try. He was the dragon king. It was time for him to be the dragon king. It was time for Robb Stark to find out who had Lyanna. It was time for him to find out that he was never getting her back. Dragons don’t give up their treasures. 

Catelyn Stark:  
Her son was still raging. It had been months since his sister disappeared, ran from him is more like it. She shivered she had never thought she could be disgusted with her son but walking in on him atop his sister like that. The girls dress torn from her body. Her sons hands between her legs his breaches down. Seeing the girl’s tears, it had been too much for her. She had to help the girl get away. She was only happy that he hadn’t figured out she had been the one to help the girl out of the camp. She looked at her son. She took in the black circles under his eyes and wondered if she had made the right choice. Was the bastard worth hurting her son like this? Perhaps she should have let the bastard suffer under her son. It would be better than his sleepless nights and his pained tears. He was terrified. She didn’t realize just how disturbed her son was. Just how attached to the girl he was. But then what would they have done if her son had gotten a bastard in his sister. She shakes her head her son wouldn’t have done that would he? She doesn’t know what to believe anymore. He had slowly been sinking since the death of his father she knew that. But then Theon had betrayed him and he had lost his sister and every day he seemed to lose another piece of himself more of his reason. 

“Robb stop, you’ll hurt yourself.” She tells her son as he paces tearing at his hair. 

“Where is she mother?” Her son asks for the hundredth time. 

“I don’t know.” And it’s the truth. She doesn’t. Stannis had Storms End and he hadn’t held the girl over her son so she knew he didn’t have her. 

“Why would she leave me?” Robb cries and there are tears in his eyes. She remembers then how young her boy is. How he is just a child. 

“Perhaps she didn’t leave you.” She tells him and he shakes his head. 

“No one could ever get Lya. She would die first.” He tells her and she knows he’s right. 

“She left me. Why?” He screeches and she knows why. 

“Robb. You attacked her.” She tells her son softly and he reels on her. 

“I did not!” He screams. 

“Alright.” She answers sadly. 

“She’s mine mother. She knows she is. She loves me too. When she comes back, you’ll see.” He tells her and she looks sadly at him. 

“She’s marked Robb.” She mumbles out and he roars. 

“The gods made a mistake they can make mistakes. Lyanna belongs with me. You’ll see mother. She will come back and I’ll marry her and you’ll have Starks to take care of again.” He tells her something crazed in his eyes and she wonders what happened to her little boy. He’s gone. He’s a shell only Lyanna had been able to draw out the old Robb and she sent her away. She shouldn’t have. Now she may never see her son again. A man walks in and hands a scroll to her son. It’s a dragon seal and she gasps. They had heard the dragon king had landed on dragon stone a few months ago. Her son reads it and he crumbles to the ground holding his head in his hands. 

“He has her. He has her mother. He has Lya!” He screams out and she doesn’t know what to do she runs to him and hold him in her arms as he screams in pain and anger. 

“We will get her back.” She tells her son and he clutches onto her. 

“I’ll kill him if he touches her.” He seethes out and she doesn’t know how to tell him that no king would ever touch a bastard the way he does. 

“What exactly did the king write?” She asks quietly and Robb shudders. 

“He says he has her, he has her and he’s not giving her back. He states she’s his family. He says she’s Lyanna Starks daughter and she belongs to him. He denounces me as warden of the north and condemns me for my mistreatment of his niece. He tells me to bend the knee or he will bring me fire and blood.” He tells her and she shudders shock ripping through her. 

“Is it true?” Robb asks her and she doesn’t know. It makes sense. So much more sense. Ned always said she was family not specifically his daughter. Ned loved her mother so and her looks are so sharp she’s too pretty for even Dorne. 

“I don’t know.” She tells him softly and he rages to her for the rest of the day before straightening up and storming into a council session demanding they find his sister. She’s afraid of her son, she’s afraid for her son. She doesn’t know what to do. He’s blinded. He goes from a child to a grown man in the span of minutes. He kills and then comes back and cries into the night. He needs Lyanna she knows it and she feels nothing but anger at herself. Loathing. Why did she choose the bastard over her son? Not even she understands it.


	8. Chapter 8

Daeron:  
He watched as Lyanna danced upon the cliffs in front of him. His eyes flited over her every curve. The lady Margaery had been trying to get his attention all week but he couldn’t focus on anyone other than the beauty of his niece. It was hopeless of the Tyrells he would not marry the lady. He wouldn’t he couldn’t. He was completely controlled by the dark-haired beauty in front of him. Not that he loved the girl. He didn’t. That wasn’t possible. He simply wished for her in his bed. That was all. That was all it could ever be. If he loved her, he would do anything for her and then, then his legacy would be at risk. Varys is the one to find him. He watches as Daeron stares at his niece. 

“Many Targaryen’s have married their nieces or nephews you know.” The man states and Daeron turns to him his eyes tired. 

“She has to give me my heir.” He states and the man smiles sadly at him. 

“Perhaps you should get a second opinion on if you can father a child or not before you make those decisions.” Varys tells him and he sounds like Tyrion. But Daeron doesn’t need a second opinion. It’s trial and error. No woman he has taken to his bed has given him a child and he knows he made sure they didn’t try and stop from getting with child. He knows he cant have children and it burns his heart and he hears Varys sigh. 

“The lannisters move to attack Highgarden.” He tells him now that, that catches his attention. 

“When?” He asks and Varys’s eyes twinkle. 

“They should be there in two moons time.” He tells him and Daeron looks back at Lyanna and Rhaegal. He turns to Greyworm. 

“Ready the Unsullied, we march to war.” He tells his best friend and the man nods turning and leaving. 

“You will intercept them?” Varys asks and he turns back to his dragons smiling. 

“I will.” He tells the man. 

“I will bring them fire and blood.” He replies into the wind and when he turns Varys is looking at him with a look he doesn’t quite understand. 

“What will you do with lady Targaryen?” He asks pointing to Lyanna. 

“She will stay. Ill have guards keep an eye on her.” He tells Varys. 

“You sent her companions back without telling her.” Varys replies and Daeron nods still looking out at her beauty. 

“She will not appreciate that my king.” Varys tells him and he already knows that but he needed them. They needed to deliver a message. Lyanna was his now and Robb Stark needed to know it. 

“Lyanna still has not figured it out perhaps she will never.” He replies and Varys huffs behind him. He knows it is silly, the girl will eventually. 

“Why do you not tell her who she is?” Varys asks and he blinks. Why hasn’t he? He doesn’t know. Perhaps he is afraid she will be angry, no that’s not it. He knows he will lose her. Lose what chance he has of being her mate. No not her mate, he cant be her mate. Being her lover, yes that is what it is. Why is Varys asking him anyhow? Its not the master of whispers job to do such things. He turns abruptly to the man. 

“What I do is not your concern.” He states and the man arches a brow at him obviously disagreeing. He knows the man is right it is his concern. It is when Daeron is actively looking for a husband for a girl he cant get out of his head. For a girl who dances across his mind. A girl whose form haunts him. He wants her in his bed. That is all. He tells himself and he believes it, he does because that is all he is able to have from her. 

He walks to her on the cliffs. He’s alone he’s almost never alone. Only when he goes to see the dragons. He looks to her walks up behind her as she stares into the sky. His hand curls around her waist and she jumps turning half in his arms. 

“Your grace.” She breathes out and he wants her to say his name. Why cant she ever say his name. 

“Daeron.” He corrects and the girl blushes. 

“I have to leave for some time.” He tells her and her eyes widen. He has her attention. Could it be that she doesn’t want him to leave. Could she be attached to him as well? He sees her vaguely laying in his bed and he has to shake his head to get rid of the image. 

“Why?” Lyanna breathes out and his eyes gaze into hers. She doesn’t want him to leave. She could come with him. He could put her atop Rhaegal. But then he would have to tell her and he wont. Not until he’s had her. Not until she is his. No not his not until, oh he doesn’t know but he cant right now. 

“The Lannisters move to take Highgarden. I must defend it.” He responds instead and Lyanna nods her head understanding still she worries her lip. His fingers move on their own taking her lip from the grip of her teeth. The girl looks at him surprised but he isn’t. Its instinctual when he moves pressing his lips to hers molding her body to his. The girl startles at first but then melts into him allowing him what he desires. She’s pliant and he adores her for it. His hands dance across her body pulling her closer and closer to him. He wants her. He wants her more than anything. But he cant. At least not here so he pulls back. Lyanna moves to follow him and he almost chuckles. She looks at him wide eyed like he’s the sun and something in his heart rips open. 

“Ill be back.” He tells her and she nods to him. She understands. 

He needs to leave. Leave her presence before he does something stupid like taking her right there on that ledge of the cliff. How his body aches for him to do so and its horrifying to him how little control he has over himself. She must be his mate, no she can’t, could she? He doesn’t know he doesn’t want to know. So he mounts Rhaell and launches into the sky not looking back to the beauty before him not seeing her fingers trace over her lips. Not seeing her fear as he left her.


	9. Chapter 9

Lyanna:  
Since the king had been gone, she had taken to sitting on the cliffs. She thought the other dragons must miss him because Rhaegal had taken to curling up by her and nuzzling her every few moments. They were lonely she thought so she tried to ease their loneliness. He had been gone for the better part of a week and she had been left with only the company of the Tyrells and Varys. It was quite horrible actually. She herself was quite lonely. A sharp screech ripped through the air and her breath caught as she saw the dark form of Rhaell souring through the sky. Daeron she thought her heart lifting. She had truly missed him more than she thought possible. Rhaell settled on the cliff next to Rhaegal and she watched as Daeron slipped off his back. He walked towards her and she was surprised by the ash that littered his clothes and the stripe along his cheek. When he reached her she opened her mouth to greet him but found herself pulled against the king instead. His body pressed against hers and she could feel her heart beat drumming in her chest. His lips descended on hers and everything else seemed to stop. Nothing could compare to the feel of his lips moving against hers. Energy ripped around her and she knew in the back of her mind she should pull away. But she didn’t want to. She wanted to stay safe and curled into his arms. She melted into him to the point she was sure the only reason she was still standing was Daeron’s weight grounding her. Much too soon Daeron pulled away from her and she couldn’t stop the soft mew that left her lips. The dragon king didn’t react to it. Instead he nuzzled like Rhaegal did at her cheek and the curve of her jaw. His nuzzling pushed her head back and his lips latched onto her neck. She cried a sound she never would have thought could come from her as he did so her fingers clutching at the fabric of his back. 

“Lyanna.” Daeron whispered into her skin and it made her body shudder and longing ebb up inside her. 

Small pants left her mouth as his lips descended the line of her neck and to the top of her bodice. His fingers worked the ties at the front making the neckline dip considerably so that her breasts were nearly on display. Her mind protested terribly but her body wanted more and more from the man before her. Daeron drug his nose along her chest until it reached the loose line of her bodice. His nose dipped between the fabric his lips gliding along her skin. Her entire body was pulled taught at his movement. He pressed fleshy kisses to the tops of her breasts and she felt her body press closer to his. She cried out as she felt teeth sink in to the flesh there but it wasn’t entirely painful rather pleasurable. 

“Daeron.” She breathed out without even really registering it. The kings head shot up and he looked into her lidded eyes before kissing her soundly. This kiss was different than the first. Where the first had been desperate this was slow and deliberate. He drew her out one of his hands at her neck the other tangled in her hair. His nose brushed against hers when he moved away. 

“Come with me.” He told her and she hesitated but then he rushed forward and kissed her again and all her resistance fled out the window. His fingers threaded through hers as he pulled her down the cliff and through the winding halls of the castle. She wasn’t entirely sure where he was taking her but she didn’t really care. Her entire body hummed with the feel of him. The sparks of his touch igniting something inside her. He reached a door and opened it. Daeron pulled her inside and she blanched slightly. His rooms he had taken her to his rooms.

She was about to protest but then the door was closed and she was pressed up against it his body boxing her in. His lips attacked hers again and she couldn’t help the sounds that escaped her. Daeron only hummed with them working his lips down her body. His body dipped and she felt his fingers bare on her leg inching up to her thigh. She wasn’t able to focus on that however because Daeron had found the ties of her bodice again and was loosening them even further so the neck exposed the entirety of her chest. She gulped when she felt Daeron looking at her. She wasn’t sure what she should do. She wanted him to continue to touch her no matter how wrong it was and how much she would hate herself for it afterwards. His tongue reached forward and flicked across her nipple. Her entire body shuddered and her back arched off away from the wood. Daeron didn’t get her a reprieve however instead he latched the warmth of his mouth around her flesh and sucked. His name left her lips like a prayer and he grunted in approval. The sound against her flesh had her trembling even more. Her knees started to give out and the only reason she was standing was because of his grip on her hip. He broke away from her skin and looked at her. She was sure she looked a right mess. Her hair she was sure was completely mussed and her face flushed.

“I’m going to bring you to my bed now.” The dragon king whispered to her and she wasn’t sure how to react. She wanted to. She truly did. She loved being touched by him. But it was wrong horribly wrong and she had a mate and Robb, Robb would kill her if he found out. But then the dragon kings lips were pressing against hers sweetly and she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

His arms plucked her from the ground one arm behind her back the other behind her knees. He laid her out on the bed and pulled the boots from her feet kissing at her ankles as he did so. She watched as he did so and her entire being hummed with happiness. The king stood then and pulled the ties to his doublet. The material fell from his body and she couldn’t help but gasp. He was beautiful. Scars littered his chest but it couldn’t take from how enticing his skin was to her. She reached out to him her fingers tracing the old wounds. Daeron caught her hand after a moment and stilled her something she couldn’t read in his vision. The arm that caught hers was marred with a huge black burn the skin ripped away. She gasped and looked at him worriedly. 

“I thought you couldn’t burn.” She tells him and he looks at her with something on his features. 

“I didn’t always not burn.” He tells her and she feels sad. Her fingers reach for his face and brush away the ash on his face. Daeron closes his eyes and nuzzles into her palm. 

His eyes flash open after a second and he’s upon her his body pushing her down into the bed his lips attacking hers. He was almost frantic now and she didn’t know what to do her body couldn’t keep up. His fingers slipped up her thigh pulling it around his waist and he pulled at her bodice to completely undo the ties. He pulled her up arching her off the bed so he could pull the fabric off her arms. She allows him her breathing coming in fast and short. His body tenses as he looks at the mark upon her arm. He just stares at it. He doesn’t move. He looks shocked at it shes not sure why. He doesn’t say anything he just stares and she wonders. Is he thinking about how horrible she is. How she can do this with him while another wears that on her skin. He doesn’t say a thing but finally moves pressing a soft kiss to the mark. Her entire body hums and she cries out her back arching off the bed her heat pressing against him. She wants him suddenly. Truly wants him. Needs him. With a touch to her mark he has her keening beneath him. 

“Daeron.” She moans and he looks down at her his eyes full of joy and she doesn’t understand why suddenly he is so happy. 

“Yes Lyanna.” He purrs at her his voice rough and she’s pulling at him. The king smiles at her and reaches down to kiss her. He’s slow but his tongue licks into her mouth after a second and it feels odd but she loves it. Their tongues dance and the king pulls her neck up to bring her mouth closer to his. His fingers dance across her hips and before too long he pulls away from her kneeling between her legs. His fingers dip into her dress and he pulls it from her frame working his way down her legs as he does so. With her bare before him she flushes but the king just smiles at her and kisses his way up her legs. She trembles when he gets to her upper thighs want rushing through her pooling at the bottom of her stomach. 

“Daeron?” She asks as he sucks a mark onto the skin of her thigh. 

He just hums in reply before removing his mouth from her skin. She mews the sound pitiful coming from her throat. Her entire body curls however when she feels his tongue at her heat. She doesn’t understand what he’s doing. She doesn’t understand what is building up inside her but it runs over her and white light flashes behind her eyes and her entire body shudders. When she opens her eyes Daeron is staring at her with lust behind his eyes. He nuzzles into her and she thinks how alike he is to his dragons. Pationate, deadly but oh so sweet, oh so lonely she thinks again. Daeron is desperate for affection and it brings her joy she can give it to him. He pulls away from her and she watches as he removes his trousers. Fear and apprehension run through her. She should wait for her mate. Guilt runs though her but will she ever be able to feel more for anyone than she does for the dragon king. She doesn’t believe it possible so she doesn’t stop him as he kneels between her thighs. She doesn’t stop him as his fingers glide upon her. She doesn’t stop him as he lays above her. She doesn’t stop him as his lips kiss her nose, her cheeks, every part of her face. She doesn’t stop him as he pitches forward and pain burns through her. He’s stretching her and it feels like she’s being ripped apart. Daeron’s hand grabs her thigh and hitches it to his waist before thrusting deeper and she cant help but cry out tears tearing at the edges of her eyes. The dragon king looks pained above her and he hesitates but determination takes over his face and he slides all the way into her. He groans above her and something pushes at her brain. Emotions flood over her. Lust, Joy, guilt, regret. Thoughts crowd her mind and she’s confused. She can’t think as he moves above her. Everything within her mind too much. She feels warmth bloom inside her and she knows the king is done above her. She feels him roll off her. She hears his thanks in her mind. Why is he thanking her? His thanks in her mind. She grasps at him tearing his arm away from his body. His burned arm his right arm. She can see the outline of the white of the wolfs tail and she cries out. How long has he known surely Ghost would have been a tell. An image flashes through her mind. Its of her in the throne room Ghost beside her. Since then he knew since then? She feels his thoughts running through his head in response to hers. Tyrion had said something to him about her and he had snapped. He had come all the way back here to figure out if he was right. To bond with her. He had come here with the sole purpose of bedding her. Not because he missed her or loved her. She noticed his appraisal of her body in his mind but that was all. He had bedded her for one reason only to see if she was his mate. Her head cries out in anger because she hadn’t she had let him have her because she loves him. Him and his stupid dragons and stupid demanding nature. She wanted to scream or cry or both she wasn’t sure but she had to get out of here. Daeron didn’t stop her as she sits up from the bed. She winces as she feels a surge of pain between her legs. Suddenly she feels sick, violated. She doesn’t know exactly what she feels but she regrets it. She regrets allowing him to bed her. It wasn’t at all like Theon had described it anyway. It was awful, painful and not satisfying. She hears a choke from behind her and she turns. The dragon king is glaring at her. She’s hurt his pride. Oh well he’s hurt her heart and its a lot harder to fix. He has the sense to look guilty and that’s something she thinks. Lust. Not Love and he’s her mate. Her mate. Her mate the dragon king Robb will never forgive her and she’s laid with him. If she had a child Robb would never take her back. Her eyes sting but she feels sadness radiating from behind her off the king. She had forgotten, he cant have children. A weight shifts off her chest but then it hits her. He cant have children. She will never have a child of her own. Never. It hurts knowing that. She thought about it for a second. He can’t have children and its not as if he cared for her. He just wanted to be able to lay with her when he wished. All she had to do was find a father for her child. She was sure Robb would do it or perhaps the two dornish princes who were overly attentive to her maybe even the eldest Tyrell. His eyes were always on her. It couldn’t be worse with them than it was with Daeron. A growl erupted from behind her but she felt waves of confliction in his mind. The dragon king sat up slid from the bed and stood before her. He took his arms and held hers tightly. She looked up at him somewhat frightened. 

“Your not going to lay with another man.” He tells her his voice angry and final. 

Alright she thinks. But she wants to yell to scream but she doesn’t. She wont have children. She will just have to dote on Robbs then. Robb she will never get back to her brother. Daeron wont let her go she’s already certain and even if he did. Being matched to the dragon king. She would be thrown out of the north, out of her home. She should never have allowed the dragon king to have her. Never has she felt such disappointment in herself. Never has she resented someone so much. The dragon king runs his hand over his face. She doesn’t know what he’s thinking it seems he has learned to keep it from her. If only she knew how she thinks angerly but he would never tell her she was sure. The dragon king sighs and pulls on trousers. He sits heavily in the chair of his desk. He’s beautiful she thinks, absolutely beautiful. His lips quirk slightly and she curses. She hates him. She loathes him. He tricked her he made her love him. What would he have done with her if she hadn’t been his mate she shudders thinking about it and the dragon kings jaw locks. She cant stand being near him. Hate burns in her veins. She rushes from the bed slipping her dress on quickly. It hurts slightly to walk but she ignores the burning. She looks at him one last time clenching her fist. She moves to say something but then stops. It doesn’t matter he already knows how she feels. Hate burns in her veins. She slams his door and runs to hers throwing herself on her bed crying into Ghosts fur. 

Daeron:  
He hadn’t thought about it when he had all but attacked the girl. He just had wanted to know. He needed to know. Otherwise Tyrion was right and he would have to marry. He hadn’t thought about love or anything of the kind. Every woman he had laid with had been about pleasure but according to his mate he was inadequate in that regard. He wanted the girl so he took her. It was simple to him he was a dragon he took what he wanted it was in his nature. He had hidden his thoughts from the girl somehow drawing a wall in his mind when he had started thinking about her ability to continue their house. He didn’t want her to know her parentage at least not then. She would have felt even more betrayed. Honestly he was shocked she reacted the way she did. Of course he cared about her. Does he love her no, he doesn’t believe in that word. But he cares about Lyanna. He wants her in his bed, always in his bed. He wants her wrapped with him at night. He wants her laughter when he dines at the table. He wants everything about her. She makes him happier; she makes him better. But how was he to portray that. He had been thinking logically when she was peering into his mind. He had flown here faster than he needed to because of that and had accosted the girl in order to know. But he cared about the her wasn’t that obvious? He didn’t know what to do now. He could feel her sadness, her loathing, a jumble of emotions and he didn’t know what to do with that information. He rested his forehead on his table. He wished Tyrion was here. Tyrion would know what to do.

Its three days before she leaves her rooms. Her eyes are still red when he sees her breaking her fast with the Tyrells. Another six and she’s still refusing to look at him. She hasn’t learned to keep him out of her thoughts however and he has a front row seat to her confliction about him. She hates him, oh does she hate him. But she loves him too and that brings him warmth. Ten nights after he’s laying in bed when he feels it. Longing. His mates longing. She wants him, no she craves him, his body at least. She needs his touch it seems. He knows it’s the bond he knows it because he had been feeling the separation too. He slips from his bed and into hers. She doesn’t say anything so he thinks perhaps he is forgiven. But he knows a moment later when he touches her that he has not been. Anger and desperate longing burn within his mate and he knows its just the bond. She will never look at him again with those doe eyes they will never shine bright for him. He touches her anyway. His fingers skim over her body under the shift she wears. He finds her heat and she’s wet for him. He almost cums then and there but he doesn’t. He rolls over her untying his trousers. He thrusts up and into her and hears her cry. It’s the only sound she makes as he moves above her. Its heavenly being inside her and he can tell from her emotions that she at least this time is enjoying it. He rolls off her when he’s through and tries to pull her close. But she just shifts out of his arms tears raining down her cheeks. He pulls her to him even though she protests. He wants her near him. Eventually she curls into him and he can relax. 

“I care about you.” He whispers to her but she doesn’t respond. 

It continues for weeks, weeks turn to months. He visits her every few days. Holds her to him. He cares for her. It just grows the amount of him he spends beside her until its overflowing. He adores her he always has but she’s as cold as the north she hails from now. Colder even perhaps. His mate flinches at least as the Tyrell girl throws herself at him. He knows she cares what he does. She loathes the Tyrell girl and it almost makes him laugh. She can’t loathe every girl that looks at him. He knows what he looks like. She will be hating the entire female population of the country. Some where he thinks she’s able to keep certain things from him. He stares at her as she runs from breaking her fast. He wants to trail after her but he cant hear her in his mind and he doesn’t know if he would be accepted so he doesn’t move. He does the same the next day and the day after. He sends the Maester to her but she refuses to be seen. He doesn’t understand. She starts locking her door, she wont allow him inside. She wont allow him to touch her. Anger burns in his veins. He finds a key after three weeks because he has had enough. He slips into her bed and his arms curl around her. He pulls her to his chest and feels her stomach. She feels different. He doesn’t know why. He pulls at her shift and touches her. Perhaps her illness has caused something. No there’s a bump on her stomach and he knows what that means. Pure rage runs through him and he doesn’t block it from her. He storms from the room carting the Maester to his match. She’s pregnant four months it seems and he waits until the Maester is gone before he turns on her. He can feel her fear and he thinks yes you should be afraid. I told you, you would not lye with another man at least not until he told her to. Not until he needed an heir. She looks at him curiously when he thinks that but doesn’t say anything. He closes off his emotions to her again and she sighs looking down. 

“Who’s is it?” He seethes between clenched teeth. She looks at him with confusion before reaching for him. 

“Yours. Of course, its yours.” She tells him and he has never wanted to hurt her but now, he thinks about it because how dare she lie to him. 

“The Tyrell? Or perhaps a dornish prince? Which one did you spread your legs for Lyanna?” He seethes out and she looks at him startled her mind swirling. She thought he would be happy. Happy? Another mans child lies within her. Just the idea, the thought of it makes him sick. He would rip it out if he could. Maybe that made him the crazed king he was but how could he accept this. Looking at her made him sick. She was his wife, at least in the way of the gods. What wrong had he committed against her for her to do such a thing to him? He had given her everything he could. He cared for her. He had never cared for anything like he does her even though she hates him now. No she doesn’t hate him he listens to her thoughts. He listens to her love reaching out to him. He startles as he feels his wife. Because that is what he thinks of her, she’s his. She places her palm against his face and he closes his eyes before pulling away remembering how angry he is at her. 

“Daeron listen to me. The child is yours. I don’t know how, maybe the person who told you was wrong. I don’t know but I am carrying your child. Not another man’s I swear to you. I couldn’t do that to you. I love you.” She cries to him but he doesn’t believe her. He can’t have children. He takes a deep breath and reigns in his temper. He has his heir now. That’s fine. She can keep her child. But he wont touch her not while she carries another man’s child. His pride wont allow it. He storms from the room ignoring her pain through their bond. She knows how to hide things from him now. He doesn’t trust her. 

She suffers, she doesn’t hide it from him. The sickness it takes her energy until she is too tired to move. He feels her depression as she sinks deeper and deeper. He wants to go to her, but he cant. His pride is hurt. That she would take another man to her bed when she has him. She has him whenever she wants. He would give her whatever she wanted. He would. He can’t do anything else his entire being lives for her. He cant go to her now though. He worries about what he would do. His entire body screams at him to get rid of the child, another mans child. But he needs an heir so he suffers in silence as she fades away. 

She screams for him. Only his name over and over and he places his face in his hands. The child isn’t worth this. An heir isn’t worth it. He should never have allowed her to keep the child. Every scream makes him flinch. He hates it. He hates a child not yet born. Tyrion looks at him analyzing and he glares his way. This is Tyrion’s fault. He should have just married her to a man and been done with it. Then he wouldn’t feel this. He wouldn’t feel her fear, her desperation as she reaches out to him. After a particularly horrifying scream he paces. Another and he cant take it he goes to her. 

“Daeron.” She breathes out when she sees him her hands reaching out to him. He sighs and takes them. He knows he loves her then. He doesn’t really know what it is but he loves her. He opens his mind to her and she cries. He kisses her crown as she suffers through birthing his heir. It seems like hours before the babe is born. A son. A son with his eyes and his hair and he looks at the babe in shock. They share ancestors it could be that. But Lyanna is firm in her mind. Opening it completely to him. The babe is his she promises him and he takes the child into his arms. He’s crying. Crying hard. Like a child. Lyanna sits up barley able to lift herself. Shes too tired but she looks at their babe and reaches out to touch his cheek. Daeron kisses her hard. She has given him what he thought he would never have and he hurt her for it. Its alright she tells him in her mind and he marvels as to how he got the creature before him. He doesn’t deserve her. Not him who burns thousands. She shakes her head at him and he smiles sadly. He looks back down at his son. 

“Rhaegar.” He states and Lyanna smiles. 

“Rhae.” She breaths out lying back down. She’s tired. 

“Ill bring him back.” He promises and she nods closing her eyes. 

He brings his son out to Tyrion and looks at his hand and Varys. 

“Rhaegar Targaryen, my son.” He tells them and they peer at the child. Varys smiles at him and Tyrion looks happily at him. 

“You have your heir Tyrion.” He tells his hand and the man laughs nodding.


	10. Chapter 10

Lyanna:  
Daeron finally believed her and once he did he was never far from her. Never far from their babe. He held his child every chance he could. Her love didn’t block his mind from her anymore, at least she didn’t think he did. He took his meeting in his solar where he could be close to her and their child. Daeron loved them. She knew it. He posted six unsullied outside their door, six. Still he was overbearing and she had given birth two moons ago and her husband was still trying to keep her abed. She knew he was speaking to Tyrion in the other room. Most likely about their son and she was tired of being the last one to know. She moved from the bed pulling a shawl over her nightdress. She opened the door quietly, Rhaegar was sleeping and she didn’t want to wake him. All eyes turned to her when she entered and Daeron looked at her terrified going to her quickly. 

“Lyanna, you need to get back in bed.” He states worriedly his hands running all across her body. She bats his hands away. She is glad for his love. She is glad he finally admits it but she doesn’t want to be smothered. 

“I’m fine Daeron.” She tells him and it makes him smile. He always smiles when he hears her say his name. “What were you discussing?” She asks looking at Tyrion. The imp looks at Daeron and waits for him to nod before he speaks. 

“Our ships are blockading kingslanding but we need them to ferry the unsullied to the Stormlands.” Tyrion replies and Lyanna frowns. 

“Why?” She asks and Tyrion sighs. 

“Stannis Baratheon is a problem.” He mutters and Lyanna understands that but not why they need to bring the troops there now. 

“The Tyrells are still within the Stormlands. Stannis will leave the castle to either attack them or kingslanding most likely kingslanding. Why fight him now when you can just let the Lannisters pick away at him?” She asks molding into Daeron’s side as she does so nuzzling into his chest. 

“We don’t know if he will attack the Tyrells or not.” Tyrion states and Lyanna laughs. 

“He wants the throne. The throne is in Kingslanding.” She states her nose brushing across Daeron’s neck. She knows he loves when she does this. 

“So you would have us do nothing?” Tyrion states shocked and Lyanna doesn’t respond to him instead she whispers in her husbands, because that’s what Daeron swears he is, ear. 

“Save your armies for the real fight love.” She tells him and he looks down at her his eyes calculating. He bends forward his nose brushing across hers before his head whips up and he looks at Tyrion. 

“Don’t move the ships.” He tells his hand and the man throws up his arms. “leave us Tyrion.” Daeron adds and the dwarf does so ranting away as he leaves. 

Daerons arms wraps around her as soon as Tyrion is gone and he kisses her hard and soundly. His fingers drag her body to his and he doesn’t let her go. 

“You are alright then?” Daeron ask questioningly and she nods. She’s fine. The Maester even told her so. She reads his mind and she laughs. He’s been holding back in bed but now she is up and walking he wants her. 

“I’m fine Daeron.” She tells him and she feels his conflicted thoughts and she understands. In westeros its considered extremely improper for him to impose upon her before a year after her birthing but in Essos it isn’t so. She hears him in her mind the confliction and yearning. He wants her because he misses her but what he really wants is another child. He wants her round with child as soon as possible and she laughs again because its so him to be worrying about her but also be so demanding of her. 

“I’ll give you as many babes as you want.” She tells him and that does it for him. He’s wrapping her up in his arms and laying her down on his desk. They cant use their room. Rhaegar is sleeping in there, something Daeron will be fixing she is sure. Well she isn’t completely sure she doesn’t know if he could sleep without knowing their child is safely next to him. Her thoughts are rapid fire as he touches her and he grows low in his throat because he doesn’t want her thinking about anything but his touch. 

“Daeron.” She breathes out when he enters her, its slightly painful but otherwise she’s fine. He’s gentle with her at least as gentle as a dragon can be. 

When he’s done above her he takes her into his arms and cradles her. He’s bringing her back to bed. She knows he is and she’s annoyed but she just allows him this. To take care of her. She loves him and she knows he loves her even if he doesn’t exactly understand how it works or what it means. Even if he hurt her so badly by refusing to acknowledge it earlier. He lays her upon the bed and covers her with furs. He wants her to rest. He wants her to rest so he can take her again and again. She rolls her eyes at him. He is such a man. Always so demanding. She would be offended but she knows he doesn’t just want to use her as a brood mare. He wants everything about her, he listens to her like he just did with Tyrion. He just didn’t think he could have children and its all he’s ever wanted. She understands. He wants a daughter for his son. She doesn’t know how she feels about her children marrying each other. But she isn’t ready to fight him on it yet. Perhaps one day. One day when he has won his throne and she sits beside him their son grown. Daeron smiles at her listening to her train of thought. He kisses her forehead. She will be queen of the seven kingdoms, no six. The north is Robbs. Daeron looks at her with heated eyes. He disagrees. He doesn’t think Robb deserves his crown. He doesn’t know Robb like she does. Robb is everything, everything to her. She loves him. He was the only one to love her. The only one to care about her until Daeron and he’s sick. She knows he’s sick and being away from him it eats at her because she knows he needs her. It makes her want to cry and Daeron’s glare turns soft. She knows Daeron is worried about Robb but he needn’t worry. She loves her brother but she will never love him like she loves Daeron. Daeron is her mate. Robb might be everything to her but Daeron is her world. 

Daeron:  
He watches the Maester examine Lyanna. It’s a girl he knows it’s a girl he’s seen his children. He’s seen them playing in the gardens of what he believes to be kingslanding. A bright eyed boy the picture of him. Two little girls with his hair and each with one of their parents eyes. There’s another there as well and he knows its not his child. He doesn’t know what to think of that. The Maester turns to him and Lyanna’s eyes are hopeful. He doesn’t need the Maester to tell him he knows. He knows she’s carrying his daughter. 

“The queen is with child.” The Maester states and Lyanna brightens. She wanted this child as much as he. It is soon after her last. She gave birth just six months past and he wonders if that is okay. If she will be okay. That is more important to him than any child. 

“The queen just gave birth will she be strong enough for this one?” He asks his voice full of fear. 

“As long as she takes care of herself the queen should be fine.” The maester responds and Daeron can breathe smiling widely at his wife. 

“How many months.” He asks the Maester.

“Two. It is early yet. She should stay rested.” The Maester responds and he nods but watches as Lyanna’s face falls. It is going to be a struggle to get her to rest when she wants to be running around with him. It will be hard on her as well. He is going to be gone for some time. Its time to take StormsEnd the Lannisters having crushed Stannis Baratheon. He worries some because Robb Starks army is marching close to where he will be and he knows his wife couldn’t handle him killing her favorite brother. It would break her heart and he cant, he wont do that. 

He walks to her after the maester leaves and takes her into his arms. He kisses her until his head feels clouded and his lips numb. He loves to kiss her. He would do it all day if he could. 

“I wont be here for most of it.” He tells her his fingers finding her belly. 

“I know.” She replies sadly looking down to his hand intertwining their fingers. 

“When do you have to leave?” She asks him sadly and he looks at her and wishes he could stay but Tyrion is right. He should travel with his army. Especially the Tyrells. 

“The end of the moon.” He tells her and she sighs reaching up for him pulling him down to her. 

He settles atop her hovering over her form careful of the babe. She kisses him pulling him closer her fingers pulling at his tunic. He obeys her wishes and rids his body of the offending item before coming back to her and resting his lips against her throat. He nips and suckles the skin there until its raw and his Lyanna moans into him. He knows what she wants and his fingers dip down to her heat sliding easily into her. She keens for him her entire body arching up into him. 

“Daeron.” She moans and he groans over her. What he wouldn’t give to trade himself for his fingers. “Please.” Lyanna cries and he reads her thoughts his fingers stilling his body going ridged. She cant be serious. He couldn’t do that it would certainly hurt her. Lyanna shakes her head and arches into him. He doesn’t know what to do so he follows his instinct. He takes her soft and sweet just the way she asks him to.


	11. Chapter 11

Daeron:  
He’s about to talk to Robb Stark when it happens and he knows its because of where he is. Its because he didn’t hide his mind that Lyanna goes into labor. Its his fault. It’s a month too early and he’s afraid. Afraid for his child afraid for Lyanna and angry because he cant fly back right now and be with her. So he puts it to the back of his mind and rides forward to meet his wife’s brothers family. He sees the red-haired man first. Sitting atop a black stallion looking every inch regal. Not as regal as he does however, he knows this and revels in that fact. Lyanna is screaming in his mind and he tries to get his thoughts together. Robb Stark is glaring at him as soon as he rides up his mother he notices is stoic beside the Stark and he both loathes the woman for her treatment of Lyanna and commends her on helping Lyanna escape. Tyrion is beside him and so is Greyworm. His friend bristles under the look the Stark is giving him and he has to calm him in his native tongue. 

“Where is Lyanna?” Comes booming out of the Starks mouth as soon as he can and Daeron arches a brow at him. 

“She’s safe.” Daeron tell him and Robb glares at him. He hears Lyanna screaming to him begging him not to hurt her brother. 

“What have you done to her?” The Stark seethes out and Daeron sighs. 

“Nothing she didn’t want.” Is all he responds and he watches as the lord’s face grows red and the Starks mother has to ride forward and wrap her hand around her sons arm to get him to calm. 

“I want my sister back.” He orders instead and Daeron doesn’t like his tone. Greyworm asks if he should slit his throat from behind him in his native tongue and he smiles telling the man not yet. 

“Lyanna is not your sister. She is my niece and therefore under my protection.” He states blocking his mind from his wife not caring when she screeches at him angrily. 

“She belongs with me.” The stark states and Daeron bristles. 

“You don’t know where she belongs.” He tells the Stark boy and the man looks at him full of hate. 

“I know its not with you.” The lord states and Daeron laughs because it is surely with him. He’s her mate. They are part of eachother.

“My queen is where she belongs.” Daeron grounds back at the Stark and the man nearly jumps off his horse to beat him.

“I’ll kill you for touching her.” The Stark seethes out and Daeron raises a brow does the Stark not realize this is a fight he can’t win. He can’t trick his way out of dragons. 

“You can try. My children would burn you alive before you even got close.” He tells the Stark lord and the lord grounds his teeth.

“Fine. You and me. We fight. If I kill you Lyanna comes back with me. If you kill me well Lyanna will stay with you.” Daeron looks at the man he knows he will most likely lose but he cant refuse without looking weak so he nods. 

He rides away then opening his mind back up and listening to Lyanna yell curses at him. He cannot fight her brother she screams. Ghost it seems is also angry and ignores him. Lyanna sent the beautiful direwolf with him to protect him but now it shrinks away from him. Lyanna curses at him and blocks him from her mind and he wants to scream. He can’t tell what is happening now. He doesn’t know if she is alright if their children are alright and he throws a jug across the tent in anger. He could die tomorrow. Most likely he will and his wife won’t even speak to him. She cant even think of him she’s so angry. He knows, but what was he supposed to do? He can’t give her up. He can’t let her go. He loves her.


	12. Chapter 12

Lyanna:  
She barely looks at her children. She doesn’t have time. She washes and dresses as soon as she’s done birthing runs up the cliffs. She’s tired, exhausted even barely able to stand but she doesn’t care. She loves them and they are about to do something she can’t allow to happen. She sees Rhaegal and hopes to her gods that she is right that it works. She climbs up the dragons back and she doesn’t know how he knows he just does and he takes off. She clings onto his spikes for dear life. She rides through the night barely able to keep her eyes open. She sees the armies and she tries to get the dragon to land but it has a mind of its own. It lands between the two. She can see her husbands glittering black armor and she knows their fighting. She hears the crowd gasp as she runs. 

“The Queen!” They scream from Daerons side and she watches as Greyworm tries to catch her but she manages to get past him.

She runs to her husband watching him fall to the ground watching Robb’s sword at his throat. She screams going to her knees between Daeron and the metal. 

“Stop!” She screams her voice echoing on the wind. 

“Lya!” Robb cries his eyes brightening just looking at her. Daeron on the other hand pushes her away. 

“Leave Lyanna its done.” He tells her and she shakes her head no.

“Let me kill him Lyanna. Then you can come home.” He tells her and she cries her tears running down her cheeks. 

“I am home brother.” She tells him and Robb glares at Daeron. 

“Don’t you mean cousin?” He asks and she looks at him confused. 

Daeron sighs behind her and opens his mind. She looks to him in shock and horror. He didn’t tell her. Why, why wouldn’t he. Because he thought he would lose her and she loves him a bit more for that even though her heart aches in anger. She doesn’t have time to deal with this now. She doesn’t have time to feed the fury she feels at him. She is a Snow she has always been a Snow. She has to end this. Her mind couldn’t, cant take them fighting like this. 

“Robb. Please let him go.” She cries and Robb shakes his head. 

“No he has to die. He took you from me.” Her brother cries and she feels tears roll down her cheeks. 

“Robb. If you kill him you kill me.” She tells him and her brother looks at her confused. “He’s my mate Robb.” She tells him and her brother roars in anger understanding running through him. 

“You…. You your mated to him? You mated him?” Her brother asks shock and anger running through him. 

“Yes.” She whispers to him and she watches him start to crumble before her tears in his eyes. She didn’t want to hurt him she loves him. 

“I’ll kill him.” Her brother seethes out stepping around her and swinging his blade and she cries moving forward. Robbs sword stops just before her face and she can’t breathe.

She doesn’t know what to do Robb will kill him and he won their bout he has every right. It would leave their children parentless. It would leave the realm to the Lannister’s her children always on the run. She has no choice so she does what she has to. She does what she needs to survive, to keep Daeron alive to keep her children safe.

“Ill go with you… I’ll come home with you. You can rule the north. The north will be yours Robb Daeron will take everything south of the neck and I will come home to Winterfell with you.” She tells him and her brothers eyes widen. He’s conflicted. Daeron rains screams in her mind. He’s horrified with what she’s about to do. It’s the ultimate betrayal to him. 

“You’ll come with me and the north is mine.” Robb restates and holds his hand out to her sheathing his blade. 

She takes his hand as he pulls her up and she feels Daeron scramble to his feet behind her. 

“No, Lyanna no. You can’t, please.” He begs her and she hopes one day he will understand this is the only way. She’s doing this for him and for her children. She looks at him sadly her eyes meeting his. 

“Rhaella has your eyes and Daenerys has mine.” She tell him in her mind and walks away with Robb ignoring Daeron’s screams behind her. 

He can’t do anything. He can’t go against her choice without killing an entire army and he’s not mad. He can’t risk her getting hurt either. He has no choice than to respect her decision and its killing him inside. Tears crowd her vision and she can barely breathe barely stand as she’s pulled away from him. Robb has to carry her and she should hate her brother for this but she cant help but love him. She knows he needs her. Robb takes her to his tent and he lets her sleep and she’s grateful. The birth was hard and long and Daeron is screaming to her in his mind drawing on what is left of her spirit. Her brother slips in beside her and pulls her to him. It’s a gesture that Daeron had made a thousand times but instead of warmth she feels ice around her as Robb holds her. She loves her brother and once this made her feel happy, once the fierce love of her brother made her feel powerful now, now it just haunts her like it haunts him. He can’t know about the children. He can’t it would destroy his mind. She knows that now. When she looks at her brother she can’t understand the obsessed man in front of her. He has retreated so far into himself and left only her there. She loves Robb but she hates his obsession. She hates herself because she is ready to do whatever it takes to help him, she is ready to take on any role that keeps her family safe and Robb is part of her family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that a lot of you are mad with the direction the story went with Robb and think Lyanna wouldn't have done what she has. I disagree and at least in my story she has done it so there's really no arguing with it. Your more than encouraged to stop reading if you don't like it but don't tear apart the story because it is the way it is, the way it is meant to be. Arguing with that just makes no sense. If you want something happy where everyone is happy all the time read something else. Don't continue with this if you keep posting every chapter that you don't like it. Where is the sense in that?

Lyanna:  
They head back north. The deal has been made. The north is independent. Her brother has his crown and he has won his queen. Rhaegal follows her north crying the entire way. He cries for her because Lyanna cant. She can’t let anyone see her tears. She can’t let anyone see how she loses more and more of herself the farther they get from Daeron. She can still feel him in her mind. He reaches out for her every moment of every day begging for her to come back to him. Her husband is bordering on the line of madness now. She can feel it. Greyworm has to stop him from tearing his hair out one night. Tyrion has to clean up after him as he drinks himself into sleep night after night raging so loudly that the entire army must hear him. Her mate is going mad. She has driving another sane man to the brink and it tears her up inside so she tells him to go to their children. He brings them to the camp. Its not safe and Lyanna worries but Daeron keeps them near him and it seems to stable his mind. He marvels at their daughters. Two wives for their son he speaks in her mind. Their son will be Aegon the come again. Her heart breaks piece by piece. 

Robb doesn’t leave her alone. He keeps her right by him every moment of every day. He forces her to be next to him at night and at first she doesn’t mind. It is like before except it feels colder but still it is the same and she understands. Its when she starts to wake thinking its Daeron touching her that she starts to feel ill inside. She pretends to be asleep as Robbs fingers skim across her skin because she can’t stand the thought of anything else no matter how much she loves him. She keeps Robb’s touches secret from Daeron, cutting them out of her mind. She manages to keep her children a secret to her brother as well. Robb wants a maester to look at her but she refuses and they fight for days over it but eventually he needs her too much and she has to hold him while he apologies crying into her. He only wants whats best for her, she knows this. The problem is he can only see his version of what is best for her and that is whatever keeps her closest to him. Lady Catelyn’s cold stares turn into ones of pity and she loathes it. The lords of the north don’t know how to feel about her. They condone Robbs sick obsession as she is now his cousin but it does nothing for her. Robb has nightmares through the night and he wakes her thrashing his whole body crazed when he wakes and she doesn’t understand whats happened to him. He’s gotten so much worse. She feels guilt because she knows its because she left. 

Its once they get to Winterfell that Robb does it. He is speaking to the Lords and she doesn’t know its coming so she doesn’t have time to hide it from her mate. He tells them she will marry him and the entire crowds applauds but her mind it clouds. She cant marry him, doesn’t he understand she’s already married, married by bond. She knows it wont matter to Robb anyways he doesn’t believe in her mark. He thinks the gods made a mistake. She knows they didn’t, she knows who she belongs with and she repeats this to soothe her mate as he rages about his tent. She watches at Tyrion tries to calm him and has no luck. She watches as he collapses in tears, she feels him tearing at his chest and she wants to die. She wants to because how could she hurt the man she loves so badly. To keep him alive she reminds herself and Daeron curses her for it but he doesn’t condemn her. He understands why she’s done what she has. He understands how she feels. He knows she really did it for their children and if there is anything that Daeron loves more than her its their children. He is deathly protective of them. 

She has to block Daeron from her mind the day she marries Robb. Otherwise she would never be able to do it and she doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or not but it is what it is. She blocks him as she walks down to the heart tree. She blocks him as she promises to love Robb forever because she does and she will just not in the way he wants her too. She blocks him as they feast. She blocks him as Robb leads her to their rooms. She blocks Daeron as Robb touches her, as her brother kisses her and as she feels sick inside. She blocks him as Robb lies above her and when he enters her and she wants to cry but she can’t. Instead she waits until her brother is fast asleep beside her that she slips away from him crying and tearing at her hair at her skin, at her heart. She tears herself apart until Robb wakes screaming and she runs to him soothing him, singing to him pressing kisses to his face. Its not Robb’s fault she tells herself, this is the choice she made. She can’t face her mate for days. She cant even think of him else she feels like being sick. Sick from what she’s done. What she allows Robb to do to her over and over again. It starts to help him though. Now that she’s his and she can’t leave him he starts to do better. The bags under his eyes fade and his nightmares start to disappear. She stops having to calm him down all the time ordering lords away from the room during a talk and she thinks maybe it is worth it. 

She allows Daeron into her mind again finally after the anxiety of knowing how he is doing starts to kill her. She hides what happened from him no matter how hard he pushes. Instead she finds out that the city is about to surrender. The Lannisters have no other choice but to make a stand or try and flee. That’s good. It brings her joy her love is about to get the crown he so desperately wants. She sees her children through Daeron’s eyes and it brings her to her knees they are so old. Rhaegar closer to three than two. Her daughters growing so beautiful. 

She has a front row seat to the invasion of kingslanding and her heart stops beating for a second as a knife gets too close to Daeron’s throat. She sees Daeron get his crown while she lies in bed Robb beside her. Its horrifying what she is doing. She’s so deep now that she doesn’t know what to do. Lyanna is so confused. She hates being here with Robb, the home that she once loved is now a prison. But how is she to leave? She made a promise, a choice. Perhaps the wrong one but she saw no other option. No other way of keeping her children safe. How is she to get out of this hell she must live. She cries while Robb is asleep and moans to Daeron’s dreams of her. She flinches under Robbs touch but longs to help him. Robb doesn’t notice but everyone else does. 

She’s helping Lady Stark in the feast hall when it happens. When Robb figures it out and comes roaring into the hall men following after him. Shouts ringing across the hall. Robb stands right in front of her and paces. He’s angrier than she’s ever seen and she wonders what has happened. She reaches out to him but he pushes her away hard and she startles almost slipping on the floor. The lords in the room look at her with apprehension. Robb grabs her arm and his fingers close so tightly around it that they are biting into her skin and she hisses.. Robb gives her a deadly look and suddenly she’s afraid, she’s never been afraid of Robb before. She swallows hard.  
“Whats wrong?” She asks trying not to shake. Robb holds up the letter in his hand and reads. 

“It’s from my uncle, he attending the coronation. The coronation was a tense affair. The crowing of the king was full with the crowing of the absent queen Lyanna.” Robbs voice growls then and she shivers. “The crown prince and princesses sat about the throne with their father as we swore once again to the Targaryen’s. Beautiful children with silver hair and purple eyes save one. One wears the eyes of the north, the eyes of your father.” She gulps he knows. He knows. 

“The crown prince and princesses. Did you know that he had children because I didn’t?” Robb screams out at her and she shakes harder. 

“Yes.” She tells him. 

“Are they yours? Did you carry his children Lyanna? Did you lie to me? Did you love him that much to lye with him enough to give him three babes?” He screams at her and tears form in her eyes because Robb is losing it in front of her and she doesn’t know what to do this time. 

“Robb he’s my mate.” She cries out defeated and her brother steps closer to her his fingers biting into her arms. 

“He’s not I am the gods made a mistake Lya.” He grounds out and she doesn’t know what to do. She can’t deal with this. 

“No Robb. I love you its true but your not my mate he is.” She tells him and Robb roars away from her pacing. 

“Their yours! The children are yours then. How could you!” He screeches out and she looks at him sadly nodding. Robb starts to tear at his hair. He’s having an attack. He’s not thinking clearly. She runs to him trying to calm him but he pushes her away hard screaming, 

“Get away from me! Don’t touch me!” At the same time she orders the men from the hall only lady stark remains and her face is so white Lyanna doesn’t know what to do.

He pushes her away then looks at her hard. He comes at her then pushing and pushing her shaking her until her finally lets go pushing too hard and she stumbles back her head hitting the stone wall. She feels back and brings back blood on her hand. She stares at it. She can’t believe it. She never thought Robb capable of this. Lady Stark looks at her, her face pale and stricken. Robb grabs at her ignoring the blood on her hand and forces her to the table. 

Daeron is pressing in her mind. She hadn’t been able to block him and he’s screaming at her. He’s terrified for her. He’s afraid of Robb. Of what he could do to her. Her mate screams in anger as Robb thrusts into her and for the first time she cries throughout it. She sobs as Robbs fingers squeeze her neck choking her. Keeping her from breathing. He flips her he cant handle her tears she knows it and he drives into her harder and harder. Her body throbs when Robb finally leaves her and his eyes have calmed down and he reaches for her. She doesn’t take his hand though. For the first time she looks at him and she thinks about herself. She won’t do this anymore. She loves him but he’s hurt her now and Daeron is already on Rhaell headed here. There is no stopping a war now. She runs from the room and Robb calls after her worry on his tone. She can’t meet Lady Starks eye as she flees. She can’t because what Robb has done is something she can’t even comprehend. She needs to leave. She forces her way out of the castle. She screams at the guards threatening them and they obey. Robb has given her ultimate authority. She runs and runs until Rhaegal finds her. She slides onto the dragons back and she heads the only way she knows. The only place she wants to be. She hears Ghost’s howl on the wind. Her wolf is pained as she runs away from her but she can’t stay and ghost cant leave. Greywind is her mate and she will pup soon. 

He’s waiting for her in the tall grass somewhere between Winterfell and the capital and she runs to him but stops right before him. She’s ashamed, ashamed of the things she’s no longer hiding from him. The things that burn in Daeron’s mind. Her husband can hardly look at her but he loves her so much he ignores the pain, anger and disgust he feels and wraps her in his arms lifting her about the ground. He doesn’t touch her he just holds her to him and cries.


	14. Chapter 14

They get word that the king in the north is dead two weeks after she gets to the capital. Slit his own throat and Lyanna screams and screams as Daeron holds her. Her entire being is ripped apart by the news. She can’t eat can’t breathe and finally she faints in her rooms. The Maester finds another reason for her sickness and Daeron can’t look at her, he has to leave the room when they learn the news. Her love roars and roars like only a dragon can because she carries another man’s child. A dead man’s child. She doesn’t know how to feel. She’s happy something of Robb survived but carrying his child feels so wrong. And Daeron can’t handle it. He retreats into himself blocking out Lyanna from his mind. He keeps her away from the court and she doesn’t mind. She knows he still loves her. She knows he is in pain. She visits with her children as she grows and she wonders if perhaps this child will take her away from this world. It would be only fitting. Daeron comes to her after she starts thinking of dying. Its always on her mind death. If she wasn’t tied to Daeron, as soon as her child is born, she would leave this world. She’s caused too much pain. She cant do anything but stare at him. She hasn’t laid eyes on him in weeks, in months and the pain of it, of his loathing eats her up inside. Its so much worse than when he first thought she had laid with another man. So much. The betrayal he feels kills her soul. Its her husband who finally speaks. Her husband because that is what he is to her. 

“How could you do this to me?” Daeron breathes out pain in his voice. She doesn’t know how to respond to that because he knows how, he knows why. 

“You shouldn’t have hidden it from me.” He tells her and she doesn’t know what to think. She laughs. How is her, the most intelligent man in the kingdoms, such a fool. How could he not know what Robb wanted her for? Daeron looks at her heat in his gaze. 

“I would have come for you.” He breathes out and she shakes her head. 

“I wouldn’t have let you.” She tells him and he hisses. 

“Why do you have to make this so hard Lyanna. I understand. I do but why keep the babe? He hurt you. He forced himself onto you!” Daeron cries and Lyanna feels tears at her eyes. 

“He didn’t. I chose to agree to it Daeron. It was the only thing that was keeping him sane.” She tells him and he glares. 

“And what good did that do? He’s went off the cliff anyways. He’s dead anyway!” And it’s a low blow and she feels it in her soul as it hits her. The empty part where Robb once occupied.

“I’ll bring him to the north. I won’t make you see him.” She tells her husband because she couldn’t pain him like that. Daeron nods. 

“Will you ever forgive me?” She asks softly and his eyes burn into hers. 

“I already have. If you die Lyanna remember I die.” He tells her and he leaves the room the door banging behind him and she looks at it confused. Its then that she feels it in his mind. He hates her brother, so he hates her babe. He hasn’t forgiven him, he hasn’t forgiven himself. He has forgiven her because he loves her for what she did. For saving him for saving their children. He just won’t forgive himself for allowing her to leave. He won’t forgive himself for making her make that choice. And he’s afraid. Afraid she’s right and that this babe will be the end of her. He can’t handle the thought of her leaving him again. That is why she is followed by four Unsulled at all times. She would have no chance to leave him. He keeps her away from Rhaegal. He keeps her away from the possibility of leaving and she understands she does really. Because isn’t it exactly what Robb did? It worries her, that her husband, her mate starts retreating into himself like her brother had. It worries her as her mate starts to obsess over her every move. As he starts to monitor who she comes into contact with. As he starts to shake from anger every night because of the child she carries. Of how he runs to the hills and screams into the sky because he is helpless. She has made him helpless. He loves her and she has killed a part of him. She hates herself. Once again she finds herself wishing for the end, wishing she was gone so he wouldn’t hurt anymore. Wishing she could leave before Daeron becomes just like her brother because every day she stays in the castle carrying Robb’s child he becomes more and more like the man he hates.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I stopped updating all my GOT fics because this one and one of my others just had people being ridiculous in the comments and I am so tired of people. Like you would never say this to my face. I would dare you because no one would because it is inappropriate. 
> 
> Now I just want to get this fic over with. I really don't care that a bunch of you are going to be mad over this chapter. Do me a favor and don't comment I already know you don't like it.

It doesn’t get better. She had thought things might get better. All she had ever tried to do was help people. All she had ever wanted to do was keep her family alive. Daeron didn’t understand. Robb was all she had as a child. When lady Stark would send her to bed without dinner Robb would sneak in buns for her to eat. He taught her to ride, to shoot, to use a sword. They did everything together. He was all she had. Her father hardly ever spoke to her, she supposes he really isn’t her father anyways but the man never acted like one. Until Arya came Robb was her entire world. Was she just supposed to let that go? He needed her. Was she supposed to throw away Robb’s child? She could not. It was all she had left of her brother and while her brother in the end had treated her poorly her brother was good and kind to her most of her life. Up until the end Robb had only ever been good to her. She knows if he had never gone to war. If they had never lost all their siblings it wouldn’t have ended up like this. He wouldn’t have lost his mind so far. He leaves her a letter and when she reads it she sobs like she has never before. 

“Lya I don’t expect you to forgive me.” He writes. 

“I hate myself for what I’ve become.” He tells her. 

“I cannot live without you.” She feels the words whispered in her ears. She sobs and sobs and sobs until Daeron comes running. He doesn’t understand not at all and then she looks at him and she thinks what a hypocrite he is. 

He let his brother sell him like cattle. Let his brother beat him and use him. Yes Robb raped her. He hurt her. But Daeron had let Viserys hurt him too over and over and even when he wanted to hate him she could read in his mind that he did not. Could he of gotten rid of Viserys child? Would he not love the last thing he had of his brother? She asks him this in her mind. He has every right to be angry at her about what happened, that she hid it from him. But he cannot be angry with her for saving his life for making sure that their children stayed alive. He cannot be angry that she refuses to denounce Robb because as much as he hates Viserys he loves him as well. He named his child, his dragon after him. Daeron comes to her that night while she is resting by the fire. They stare at each other for a moment before he moves towards her. 

“I am sorry. You are right. I hate it. I will always hate him and this child but you are right.” He tells her holding her in his arms. 

“Thank you.” She whispers back and she feels him take a deep breath. 

“I won’t have the babe here. The child will go north after it is born. Son or daughter they will be warden of the north. They will be loyal to their blood.” She understands. She is glad for his understanding but part of her aches at the idea of being without her child. Not knowing even how they grow. 

“Lyanna. I will not stop you from seeing your baby sometimes. Just promise me you will not leave me ever again. Promise.” He breathes out and she stares into his eyes. There is no need for her to leave him. She will never leave him again. She doesn’t want to. She only ever left because she was frantic and scared and she couldn’t handle his death, their death. She would never leave him because she wished it. He is her matched, her mate, her second half. She loves him. More than anything. 

“Thank you.” She whispers to him and he sighs. 

“I love you so much. So very much.” He tells her and she sobs. She wasn’t sure she was ever going to here those words again. She didn’t deserve them.

“You deserve my love. You deserve everything. I made mistakes. I’ve made so many mistakes Lyanna. I didn’t believe that our children were ours and I hurt you. You lied to me and you hurt me. I think we can forgive each other. We can forgive ourselves.” He tells her and she cries in his arms. 

She had thought she would have to live without him. That he would never forgive her. She didn’t deserve it but he has. He loves her. All that she feels through their bond is love and understanding. Even if there is pain it is alright. Everything is alright. He has forgiven her. He sleeps with her that night. He still cannot handle to eye her growing belly. It makes him feel ill but he loves her more than he hates that child so he stomachs it for her sake. He still hides her from court. He doesn’t want them to know that the queen is with child. Robb considered her his wife so he is willing to make the child a Stark but only out of love for her does he do this. She knows that. She still feels guilty but at least now she doesn’t feel like dying. At least now she can enjoy watching over her children. Rhaegar, Rhaella, Daenerys. She is glad Dany has the eyes of her mother. That something of the north came out in at least one of her children. She hopes she and Daeron will have more babes one day and that one might look more like her than their father. She can hear Daeron’s agreement in her mind. He wants many more children. She will give them to him. She will give him anything now. He has forgiven her and she… she is trying to forgive herself. No one is perfect. But she has tried. All she has ever done is try.


	16. Chapter 16

She gives birth to a baby boy with black hair and blue eyes. He is beautiful and she loves him as she loves all of her children. Ned she names him because there is no other name she even can consider. Uncle Ned loved her for her entire life and its what Robb would have wanted their child to be named. Daeron refuses to see her son. He refuses to be in the same room as her child. She doesn’t blame him. He has Ned brought out of the room so he can visit her after the birth. He is quiet but he rests his hand of hers and gives her a tense smile. 

“You are well?” He asks her and she nods. She is alright it wasn’t a difficult birth. 

“I am fine. You will send him north now?” She asks him and he nods at her. 

She feels something awful in her heart then. She only got to hold her son for a few moments. She knows it is necessary and as much as she hates lady Stark she knows the woman will care for her sons child. It is all she has left of her own children. Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon all gone. Little Ned is warden of the north. Lady Stark is given control of the north something she feels bitter about but there is no other way she understands. She doesn’t see her son off she cannot do it. Daeron holds her as she cries the day they take her son to the north. Daeron is apologetic but he doesn’t change his mind and Visenya doesn’t ask him to. It gets better after her son leaves and she recovers from the birth. Daeron decides to put everything behind them and promptly tries to forget she even has a son with Robb. It is not so easy for her to forget. She wonders constantly how her child is doing. It helps that her other children are there to comfort her. Rhaegar is four now and so very strong and beautiful the girls nearing three. Daeron dotes on them constantly. His three dragons he calls them. They live like this a state of suspension. They love each other. They care for their children together. They hold court together. The sleep together at night but it is not the same. She thinks it truly hasn’t been the same as that first time they slept together. Their love has been a series of lies to each other. She begs the gods that it is over now. That they can be free. They live around each other but they are so far away from each other. Slowly through patience and time they grow back towards each other. Visenya remembers why she fell in love with him in the first place and Daeron remembers that Visenya is her own person. It is not easy. Nothing is ever easy and it hurts. Women throw themselves at Daeron and while her lover is tempted to pay back her hurt he refrains. She thanks him for it. She thinks that would have been the end of them. The hurt never really goes away but three years later Visenya and Daeron are as happy as they ever had been. They ride in the skies together daily. They eat as a family. He holds her at night once again. But they are not lovers. She is unsure if they will ever be lovers again. There is so much hurt there she doesn’t know if they will ever get past it. Somehow they do. One night Daeron enters the room and walks over to where she is reading in her night dress. He helps her up from the ground and takes her into his arms and kisses her. He has not kissed her since before Rhaella and Daenerys were born. Forgiveness. Finally he has forgiven her. It will always hurt but he has forgiven her. It is good then they rule like they were supposed to. Good king Daeron and his honorable wife the dragonwolf Visenya the small folk call them. The realm is at peace. They are at peace. Her eldest is eight when her second son Aemon is born. He is born with black hair and purple eyes and he looks ever the same as she does. Aemon heals them in a way they hadn’t known they needed. After Aemon is Daemon sliver haired and purple eyed. At 28 a famine crosses the reach after a bad crop of barely and food is scarce. Daeron goes to Essos and his bay of dragons to find food for the kingdoms. When he comes back little Rhaenys is born black haired and purple eyed. She has the indigo eyes of Daerons mom and Daeron dotes on her because of it. Jaehaerys is born silver haired and grey eyed next. Her last are Rhaenyra and Rhaena both silver haired and purple eyed. Visenya is mother to ten children but she has only raised nine of them. She doesn’t go to visit Ned but once when he was ten. She cannot afford to. It is too painful for both her and her husband. She thinks that she cannot have children after her two girls but at 42 she is proven wrong and gives birth to a black haired grey eyed girl they name Alysanne. She ends up mother to three queens when her youngest marries Rhaegars first born son Daemion. But that happens much further on when they are too old to ride dragons. Visenya passes into the unknown on her sixtieth birthday. Daeron had caught a lung infection and he never recovered. Rhaegar and his sister wives ascend to the throne afterwards. There is much to be said for the pain in Visenya’s life but much to be said for the happiness as well. When they die there are twenty one Targaryens in the world where there was once only two and there are fifteen dragons where there once was none. Visenya lived in the best way she could, the only way she knew how and no matter what happened she always found her way back to Daeron as he to her.


End file.
